Unwanted Soulmate
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sakura seorang wanita berusia dua puluhan yang sangat menikmati karier nya. Bagaimana bila suatu saat ia dijodohkan dengan seorang pria yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sekaligus orang yang dibenci nya? (Disclaimer : I didn't own any character in this fanfiction. There will be a lot of typo & OOC. Requested by : Meme. chua. 3 for Angelina F.S )
1. Chapter 1

"Okaa – san, apa – apaan ini ?" , pekik seorang wanita separuh baya berambut pink dengan ekspresi kaget. Ia menjatuhkan tas kerja nya begitu saja . Ia mengurungkan niat nya untuk kembali ke dalam kamar nya dan menikmati mandi berendam yang menyegarkan sepulang kerja.

"Kau masih ingat dengan Mikoto oba – san ? Okaa – san berniat menjodohkanmu dengan putra Mikoto oba – san.", ucap seorang wanita berusia akhir lima puluhan dengan serius.

"Okaa – san, aku masih menikmati masa lajangku. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan siapapun, setidaknya untuk dua tahun kedepan. Aku menikmati hidup ku dan berniat fokus pada karier ku." , wanita itu berusaha sabar menghadapi ibu nya.

"Usia mu dua puluh sembilan , Sakura – chan. Kau bahkan tak memiliki seorang kekasih. Bagaimana mungkin okaa – san tidak khawatir. " , jawab ibu wanita itu dengan tegas.

"Atau mungkinkah sebetulnya kau merupakan seorang lesbian, Sakura – chan. ? Okaa – san sangat sering melihatmu bersama Ino – chan." , tanya ibu wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menyelidik.

"Tidak, aku masih normal. Lagipula sebentar lagi Ino akan menikah dengan Sai."

"Sabtu ini kau harus mengikuti makan malam bersama okaa – san. Okaa – san dan Mikoto oba – san sepakat untuk bertemu. Kau bisa bertemu dengan pria yang akan dijodohkan denganmu nanti."

"Aku sibuk." , jawab wanita itu dengan lesu. Ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat, bahkan sejak ibu nya mengucapkan kata perjodohan itu.

"Okaa – san tidak menerima alasan apapun. Tolong jangan mempermalukan okaa – san dihadapan Mikoto oba – san. Kau tahu, pria yang akan dijodohkan denganmu berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang."

Wanita itu tersentak mendengar kata Uchiha. Rasanya, ia pernah mendengar nama itu di kantor nya. Ia berusaha mengingat siapa pemilik nama Uchiha itu, namun ia tak dapat mengingat nya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut. Namun bila aku tak merasa cocok dengan pria itu, tolong jangan paksakan aku menikah dengan nya."

"Okaa – san tidak akan memaksamu menikah."

Wanita itu menghela nafas lega. Tidak masalah baginya untuk datang ke acara perjodohan. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu menikahi pria itu. Dan ia sudah menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menolak pria itu bila pria itu menginginkan pertemuan kedua.

….*….

Sabtu yang sangat tak diharapkan Sakura pun tiba. Wanita itu sengaja bermalas – malasan khusus di hari ini. Ia sengaja bangun pada pukul sepuluh pagi walau biasanya ia bangun pukul tujuh pagi di hari libur kerja seperti ini.

Ponsel Sakura bordering, dengan malas ia menekan tombol 'answer'.

"Moshi – moshi" , ucap Sakura dengan nada lemas seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Hey Sakura, kau baru bangun tidur ? Hehe.. kau sama sekali tidak biasanya seperti ini, lho." , terdengar suara seorang pria di seberang telepon.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kau menelpon, Naruto. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." , jawab wanita itu dengan antusias.

"Bantuan apa ?"

"Malam ini okaa – san ku mengajak ku makan malam bersama teman nya. Teman okaa – san ku juga membawa putra nya dan berniat menjodohkan kami."

"Bukankah itu bagus ? Aku sangat mendukungmu. "

"Bagus apanya, Naruto baka ? Kau tahu, aku lebih memilih mengembangkan karier ku daripada berurusan dengan seorang pria. Pria itu egois dan merepotkan." , jawab wanita itu dengan sinis.

"Apa katamu ? Aku ini juga seorang pria" , pria bernama Naruto itu sengaja menekankan kata pria.

"Ya, ya. Aku tidak bermaksud menyindirmu, Naruto. Aku berencana kabur dari acara makan malam itu. Kumohon, untuk kali ini, berpura – pura lah menjadi kekasihku dan jemput aku di Golden Palace Restaurant pada pukul tujuh malam.", Sakura berbicara dengan nada memelas. Ia mengharapkan pria itu bersedia membantunya.

"Tidak mau ! Malam ini aku akan kencan bersama Hinata – chan. Minta saja bantuan Kakashi, senior di kantor kita. Atau mungkin kau bisa meminta bantuan Gaara."

"Sudah, mereka menolak nya. Kemarin, aku bahkan meminta bantuan pada semua pria lajang di kantor kita, aku juga menghubungi semua pria yang kukenal. Tak satupun diantara mereka yang bersedia." , Sakura menjawab dengan lesu.

Terdengar suara tawa yang sangat keras dan menganggu di seberang telepon. Wanita itu bahkan harus menjauhkan telinga nya dari ponsel nya.

"Hah… itu artinya kau tidak laku, Sakura. Kasihan sekali, deh. Kurasa para pria takut padamu." , pria itu berusaha menahan tawa nya dengan menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya.

"Takut padaku ? Aku ini bukan seorang monster, Naruto Baka"

"Kau memang hebat dengan menjadi seorang General Manager sebelum berusia tiga puluh tahun di perusahan yang bukan milik keluarga mu. Kau juga memiliki sepuluh persen saham perusahaan kita. Namun kau terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga jarang bersosialisasi dan membuat para pria memutuskan menjaga jarak darimu. Jabatanmu yang tinggi membuat para pria takut." , jelas pria itu panjang lebar.

"Hm, ya sudah. Semoga kencanmu sukses, Naruto."

Sakura baru saja akan mematikan telepon ketika terdengar suara teriakan pria itu.

"Tunggu, Sakura ! Aku ingin tahu, siapa pria yang dijodohkan untukmu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Okaa – san ku hanya mengatakan pria itu berasal dari keluarga Uchiha."

"Apa ?! Uchiha, katamu ?" , pria itu setengah berteriak.

"Ya. Nama itu terkesan familiar, ya."

"Baka ! Keluarga Uchiha merupakan pemilik perusahaan tempat kita bekerja. Apakah kau akan dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke ?"

"Hah ?" , wanita itu terbelalak, ia merasa sangat terkejut dengan ucapan pria itu.

"Astaga, apakah kau tidak pernah menghadiri rapat para pemegang saham ?"

"Aku hampir tidak pernah menghadirinya. Setahuku, biasanya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang selalu memimpin rapat itu. Entah siapa namanya." , jawab wanita itu dengan jujur.

"Uchiha Itachi, maksudmu ?"

"Ah ! Kau benar, kurasa pria itu mengatakan bila ia bernama Uchiha Itachi saat memperkenalkan diri."

"Berarti, kau akan dijodohkan dengan teme. Itachi – nii sudah menikah tahun lalu."

"Teme ? Siapa itu ?"

"Adik dari Itachi – nii. Ia merupakan seorang Chief Financial Officer. Kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa boss mu sendiri ? Padahal teme sering menjadi bahan gossip, lho. Khususnya diantara pekerja wanita."

"Aku jarang mendengarkan gossip."

"Iya juga, kau hanya fokus bekerja dan mendapat ruang kerja sendiri, sih."

"Sepertinya kau menyebut Uchiha Itachi dan adiknya itu dengan sebutan yang cukup akrab. Apa kau benar – benar mengenalnya ?" , tanya wanita itu. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan sikap pria itu yang menurutnya sedikit menjengkelkan.

"Tentu saja. Aku mengenal mereka sejak kecil, aku bahkan mengenal keluarga nya. Aku bisa bekerja di perusahaan ini berkat bantuan mereka"

Wanita itu merasa sedikit bersalah karena meremehkan pria itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bila pria itu memiliki koneksi yang cukup baik.

"Sakura – chan, ayo cepat bangun !" , terdengar suara ketukan dan teriakan ibu wanita itu di balik pintu.

"Naruto, terima kasih atas informasi mu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Semoga beruntung untuk kencanmu bersama teme, ya." , ucap pria itu sambil tekekeh.

Wanita itu mematikan telepon dan membuka pintu kamar untuk mempersilahkan ibu nya masuk.

"Sakura – chan, kau baru saja bangun ? Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu ! Kita harus segera pergi ke salon."

"Malas."

"Kau harus tampil cantik. Lihat, potongan rambut mu sangat berantakan. Kuku mu sama sekali tak terawat dan wajah mu terlihat kusut.", ucap ibu wanita itu dengan khawatir.

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan merapikan rambutku di salon dan melakukan manicure pedicure sesuai keinginan okaa – san. Namun aku tidak ingin melakukan perawatan wajah dalam bentuk apapun."

"Dasar anak ini" , gumam ibu wanita itu dengan prihatin ketika wanita itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

…..*….

Wanita itu menggunakan pakaian casual, t – shirt dan celana pendek. Ia sedikit menyeret langkah kaki nya untuk menuju salon. Ia sangat malas berkunjung ke salon, apalagi menghabiskan berjam – jam di salon seperti kebanyakan wanita. Menurutnya, waktu luang lebih baik dipakai untuk bekerja atau beristirahat untuk memulihkan energy nya.

"Saya ingin creambath dan manicure pedicure. Sementara untuk anak saya, tolong rapikan rambut nya dan manicure pedicure untuknya." , ucap ibu Sakura.

"Silahkan ikut saya, nona" , ucap seorang stylish kepada wanita itu. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan mengikuti stylish itu menuju tempat mencuci rambut.

"Silahkan, nona" , seorang pekerja memanggil Sakura. Pekerja itu mempersilahkan nya untuk berbaring di kursi.

Sakura berbaring di kursi. Seorang pekerja membasahi rambut nya dan memakaikan shampoo di rambut nya sambil memijat kulit kepala nya.

"Nona, ingin dipakaikan conditioner ?" , tanya pekerja itu.

"Boleh."

Pekerja itu mengulangi langkah yang sama, kemudian membilas rambut Sakura dan memakaikan nya dengan handuk. Pekerja itu mengantarkan Sakura ke salah satu kursi kosong dan mempersilahkan nya untuk menunggu.

Sakura mengeluarkan uang dari dompet nya dan menyerahkan kepada pekerja itu. Kemudian seorang stylish menghampiri Sakura.

"Nona ingin memotong rambut ?"

"Ya"

"Memilih model rambut yang seperti apa ?"

"Terserah, yang penting bagus."

"Bagaimana dengan model shaggy ? Model itu sedang trend."

"Baiklah."

Stylish itu memulai memotong rambut Sakura, sementara dua orang stylish menghampiri Sakura dan memulai meng – manicure jari Sakura.

Sakura merasa risih dengan pelayanan yang menurutnya berlebihan. Ia tidak terbiasa menikmati perawatan di salon, kecuali untuk memotong rambut nya.

Setelah seluruh perawatan selesai, Sakura kembali memberikan uang tips untuk para stylish yang tadi melayani nya. Ia berinisiatif menuju kasir dan membayar seluruh biaya perawatan nya dan ibu nya.

"Sakura – chan, terima kasih telah membayari okaa – san." , ucap ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, tidak apa – apa."

"Ayo pulang. Kau harus mandi dan mengganti pakaianmu." , ibu Sakura melirik jam.

"Okaa – san, aku ingin bertanya padamu.", Sakura menatap ibu nya dengan serius.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Sebenarnya, siapa pria yang akan dijodohkan denganku ?"

"Rahasia. Pokoknya kau akan segera mengetahuinya." , ibu Sakura tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata.

….*….

Sakura pulang ke rumah dan kembali mandi. Ia mengganti pakaian nya dengan dress berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dan kain brukat hitam di bagian atas dada nya yang tidak tertupi kain hitam. Ia mengenakan heels hitam dan tas kecil berwarna hitam. Ia hanya memblow rambut nya dan menggerai nya tanpa hiasan rambut apapun.

Untuk wajah nya, ia hanya memakai bedak tipis dengan lipgloss berwarna orange. Ia memakai eyeliner di mata nya dengan malas, itupun setelah ibu nya memaksa karena merasa penampilan nya terlalu simple.

Sakura dan ibu nya sampai di restaurant tepat pukul enam sore. Sakura berjalan dengan lesu sambil menyeret langkah nya.

"Sakura, apa – apaan sikapmu itu. Cepat perbaiki sikapmu" , ibu Sakura berbisik sambil menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura berjalan dengan cepat mengikuti ibu nya menuju sebuah meja. Di meja itu, sudah menunggu seorang wanita seusia ibu nya dan seorang pria yang terlihat berusia awal dua puluhan dengan mengenakan setelan jas hitam formal yang terlihat mahal .

"Mikoto – san, perkenalkan. Ini putri ku, Haruno Sakura." , ucap ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu" , Sakura membungkukkan tubuh nya dengan sopan sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Wanita bernama Mikoto itu tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun walaupun sudah berusia lima puluhan, Ia bahkan terlihat seperti wanita berusia tiga puluhan dan bila dibandingkan dengan pria di samping nya, mereka seperti kakak beradik walaupun sebetulnya hubungan mereka adalah ibu dan anak.

"Ah, tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal Sakura – san." , ucap wanita bernama Mikoto itu. Ia menoleh ke arah pria itu dan berbisik.

Pria itu memaksakan senyum yang terlihat masam.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Uchiha Sasuke desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu." , ucap pria itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Haruno – san, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" , ucap pria itu sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi nya. Wajah pria itu terlihat familiar. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat pria itu beberapa kali di kantor nya.

"Mungkin. "

"Apakah kau bekerja di Uchiha. Corp ?"

Sakura tersentak, bagaimana mungkin pria itu dapat mengetahui tempat kerja nya. Apakah mungkin yang diucapkan Naruto benar ?

"I – iya."

"Hn. Berarti aku tidak salah. "

"Sasuke – chan, Sakura – chan, apakah kalian sudah mengenal sebelumnya ?" , ucap ibu pria itu dengan wajah sumringah.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Begitupun dengan pria itu.

Sakura merasa sangat bosan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak nyaman bersama dengan pria itu. Pria itu terlihat tampan dan memesona dengan tubuh yang terbentuk, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dan mata hitam kelam yang indah. Namun, hal itu terasa memuakkan bagi Sakura.

"Jadi, langsung saja pada inti nya. Kami berdua sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian. Bukankah begitu, Mebuki – san ?"

Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan ibu pria itu. Pria itupun sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

"Okaa – san, aku bahkan belum mengenal gadis ini."

"I – itu benar. Kami hanya beberapa kali bertemu di kantor tanpa sekalipun berbicara." , timpal Sakura.

"Kalian bisa saling mengenal seiring berjalan nya waktu. Lagipula, kudengar Sakura – chan merupakan salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan kami. Agar kalian lebih akrab, aku akan meminta Sasuke – chan menggantikan Itachi – chan memimpin rapat pemegang saham." , ujar ibu pria itu dengan serius.

Sakura merasa jengkel. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kepada wanita itu. Ini sangat gila, bahkan diluar batas kewajaran ! Bagaimana mungkin ia menikahi pria yang tidak dicintainya.

"Aku juga sangat setuju, Mikoto – san. Namun, sebaiknya kita lihat terlebih dahulu. Apakah Sasuke – chan dan Sakura – chan merasa cocok atau tidak."

Ucapan ibu Sakura terasa bagaikan penyelamat . Sakura merasa sangat lega. Pemuda itupun terlihat sangat lega.

"Bukankah kecocokan bisa diusahakan setelah menikah ?"

"Ano.. minna – san, bisakah aku pergi sebentar ?" , Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan ibu pria itu.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sakura – chan ?"

Sakura menunjuk ke arah toilet.

"Baiklah. Apakah kau tidak ingin memesan makanan terlebih dahulu, Sakura – chan ?" , tanya ibu pria itu dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran anda, Mikoto oba - san. Biar okaa – san saja yang memesankan makanan untukku." , jawab Sakura sambil berusaha bersikap sopan.

Sakura bangkit meninggalkan meja dan berjalan menuju ke luar restaurant. Ia menyalakan ponsel nya dan menghubungi Ino, sahabat nya sejak kecil sekaligus teman satu kantor nya.

"Moshi – moshi, forehead." , terdengar suara seorang wanita di seberang telpon.

"Pig, tolong aku."

"Hee.. kau kenapa, forehead ?"

"Saat ini aku sedang makan malam bersama okaa – san ku. Ia berniat menjodohkanku dan ibu pria itu sepertinya sangat ingin menjodohkan kami. Tolong bantu aku untuk pergi dari restaurant ini sekarang juga."

"APAAAA ?! MENJODOHKAN ? Itu bagus, forehead."

Sakura menghela nafas. Dua sahabat nya sama sekali tidak dapat mengerti kegundahan yang dirasakan nya dan malah menganggap perjodohan menyebalkan itu sebagai hal yang bagus.

"Apa bagusnya ? Kau tahu, pria itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Ia terkesan sombong dan membosankan. Bahkan, Sai – kun mu itu jauh lebih baik daripada pria ini."

"Seperti apa pria yang dijodohkan denganmu ? Ceritakan padaku, dong. Aku sangat penasaran."

"Kalau tidak salah nama nya Uchiha Sasuke." , Sakura mengawali cerita nya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"APAAA ? UCHIHA SASUKE ?!" , teriak Ino. "Kau tahu, forehead. Kau ini wanita yang sangat beruntung. Kurasa kami – sama sangat mencintaimu hingga memberimu nasib begitu baik."

"Baik apanya, pig ? Aku tidak mau menikah, setidaknya tidak dengan pria itu. Aku pernah mendengar gossip salah seorang karyawan di toilet kantor, katanya ia merupakan seorang playboy. Aku menginginkan pria yang setia."

"Itu hanya rumor. Gossip seperti itu tidak selalu benar. Kurasa hal itu disebarkan orang yang cemburu pada Sasuke – sama, atau bahkan disebarkan wanita yang ditolak nya."

"Mungkin saja hal itu benar. Biasanya gossip berasal dari kenyataan."

"Hey, kurasa bukan hal mustahil bila seseorang yang cemburu pada Sasuke – sama menyebarkan gossip itu. Sasuke – sama merupakan pria yang sangat sempurna. Bayangkan saja, seorang pria berpendidikan dari keluarga terpandang dengan wajah tampan dan kekayaan berlimpah. Kudengar, ia juga beberapa kali menyumbang di yayasan amal dengan jumlah besar.", jelas Ino dengan bersemangat. Ia selalu bersemangat bila membicarakan Sasuke, dan kali ini pun ia juga seperti itu.

"Tch. Seseorang yang benar – benar baik tidak akan mempublikasikan kebaikan yang telah dilakukan nya."

"Bukan dia yang mempublikasikan nya, kok. Seorang pria sepertinya tidak perlu mempublikasikan apapun yang dilakukan nya karena orang – orang akan memperhatikan apapun yang dilakukan nya."

"Kau ini selalu membelanya. Bagaimana dengan Sai – kun mu itu ? Aku kasihan padanya, lho"

"Haruno – san" , terdengar suara baritone seorang pria.

Sakura menoleh, Sasuke sudah berdiri di dekat nya.

"E – eh, Uchiha – san" , Sakura tersentak. "Pig, aku akan menghubungimu nanti, jaa ne"

Sakura mematikan telepon nya dan menatap pria itu dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Sejak kapan anda berada disini, Uchiha – san ?"

"Hn, tidak usah bersikap formal. Sebelumnya, kau sama sekali tidak menggunakan bahasa formal padaku"

"Tapi, anda adalah pemilik perusahaan tempat saya bekerja." , ucap Sakura dengan kesopanan yang dipaksakan.

"Kau tidak menyetujui perjodohan itu, kan ?", ucap pria itu tanpa berbasa – basi.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku juga tidak menyetujuinya. Bagaimana bila kita berdua berusaha menggagalkan perjodohan ini ?"

"Akupun berpikir begitu, Uchiha – san. Aku memiliki ide untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini.", Sakura tersenyum sambil menjentikkan jari nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Minna - san, gomen untuk typo nya &amp; bahasa nya yg membosankan. Sakura terkadang disebut sebagai wanita itu &amp; Sakura. Author binggung gimana cara yg enak bwt ngedeskripsiin nya.<strong>

**Author buat fict ini karena request & lagi ga ada ide. Gomen ne kalau fict ini jelek.**

**FYI, fict ini kemungkinan besar ga akan lebih dari 3 chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana bila kau berpura – pura menghamili seorang wanita sehingga kau terpaksa harus menikahinya, Uchiha – san ?" , Sakura memberitahukan ide nya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Dahi pria itu berkerut. Ia segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak reputasi ku sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha."

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menikahi wanita itu dan berpura – pura menghamili wanita itu pada keluarga mu. Kau bisa segera bercerai. Ini satu – satu nya cara untuk menghindari perjodohan itu."

"Mengapa tidak kau sendiri berpura – pura hamil diluar nikah untuk menghindari perjodohan itu ?" , tanya pria itu dengan sinis.

Sakura berdecih, ia merasa malu karena telah mengucapkan ide yang dipikirkan nya tanpa memikirkan efek dari ucapan nya.

"Kau sendiri tidak ingin melakukan nya, kan ? Aku juga tidak", ucap pria .

"Apakah kau tidak bisa berpura – pura memiliki kekasih. Atau setidaknya menyewa seorang wanita untuk kau jadikan istri mu ?"

"Rencana itu tidak akan berhasil. Okaa – san ku hanya menginginkanku menikahi wanita yang disukainya. "

"Oh ya, untuk apa kau kesini ?" , Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan nya.

"Kau tidak kembali dari toilet. Dan okaa – san ku memaksaku untuk mencarimu. Kau sangat menyusahkan"

Emosi Sakura mendidih seketika ketika pria itu mengucapkan kata menyusahkan padanya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memukul pria dihadapan nya.

"Kau juga sangat bodoh dengan memberikan ide yang mustahil dilakukan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin seseorang sepertimu menjadi seorang general manager di perusahaanku."

"Apa ? Kau bilang aku ini bodoh ?! Asal kau tahu, aku bekerja keras untuk mencapai posisiku. Tidak seperti kau yang menjadi Chief Financial Officer tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Ck.. aku akan segera memecat pekerja inkompeten sepertimu."

"Silahkan saja, sebelum itu aku akan berhenti dari perusahaanmu. Sebaiknya, kau mengecek kinerjaku sebelum menyebutku sebagai pekerja inkompeten" , tantang Sakura dengan suara yang meninggi dan wajah memerah karena emosi.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan pria itu sambil bersungut – sungut. Dalam hati, ia berniat meningkatkan kinerja nya dan menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah seorang pekerja yang bodoh dan inkompeten seperti tuduhan pria itu.

Ibu Sakura dan ibu pria itu sudah menunggu dengan cemas. Makanan dan minuman pesanan Sakura sudah mulai mendingin karena ditinggalkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sakura, kemana saja kau ?" , ucap ibu Sakura dengan suara meninggi.

Sakura membungkukkan tubuh dan berusaha mengatur emosi nya.

"Mousiwake arimasen, okaa – san, Mikoto oba – san. Tadi, tiba – tiba saja ada telepon penting dari rekan kerja ku."

"Ah, tidak apa – apa, Sakura – chan. Ayo duduk dan makan" , jawab ibu pria itu dengan ramah.

Pria itu kembali ke meja nya dengan wajah datar yang dipaksakan. Pria itu terlihat sangat jengkel, namun ia berusaha menahan kekesalan nya.

"Itadakimasu, minna – san" , ucap Sakura. Ia memulai mengambil sushi dengan sumpit dan memasukkan nya ke mulut serta mengunyah nya dengan perlahan.

"Wah, bahkan cara makan Sakura – chan pun sangat anggun. Sakura – chan benar – benar menantu yang ideal" , puji ibu pria itu.

Sakura hampir tersedak seketika. Ia makan dengan cara yang sopan agar tidak mempermalukan ibu nya, bukan untuk menyenangkan hati ibu pria itu.

"Ah, tidak juga. Sebetulnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura – chan. Ia selalu sibuk bekerja hingga kurang memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Inilah alasanku untuk menerima tawaranmu mempertemukan putriku dengan putra mu" , jawab ibu Sakura dengan serius. Sakura menatap ibu nya dengan tajam, kemudian melanjutkan makan nya. Sementara pria itu ikut mendengarkan penjelasan ibu Sakura dengan sedikit antusias.

"Sasuke – chan ku juga seperti itu. Aku khawatir ia akan seperti Itachi – chan yang menikah di usia 33. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk menjodohkan nya saja."

Kini giliran pria itu yang menatap ibu nya dengan tajam. Ia merasa sangat malu. Sementara Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Tidak menikahpun bukan masalah besar, okaa – san. Bila otou – san membutuhkan pewaris, ia bisa meminta anak dari Itachi – nii untuk mewarisi bisnis." , pria itu memotong pembicaraan dan berkata dengan terus terang. Ia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke ! Cepat minta maaf pada Mebuki oba – san dan Sakura – chan. Sikapmu sangat tidak sopan. Sungguh memalukan." , ibu pria itu menatap putra nya dengan tajam dan mencubit lengan pria itu.

"Tch, baiklah. Gomenasai, Mebuki oba – san. Haruno – san.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, sejak awal aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perjodohan ini. Mikoto oba – san, terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Namun kurasa sebuah pernikahan tidak akan bahagia bila berdasarkan sebuah paksaan" , ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan sumpit nya di atas tatakan sumpit setelah memakan potongan sushi terakhir.

"Sakura !" , pekik ibu Sakura.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Minna – san. Kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Tugas – tugas kantor menunggu untuk kuselesaikan." , Sakura bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuh, kemudian meninggalkan restaurant tanpa menghiraukan ibu nya yang berteriak. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil nya dan men – starter mobil nya serta meninggalkan restaurant.

Ia merasa bersalah dengan tidak berbakti kepada orang tua. Namun ia benar – benar merasa sudah berada di ambang batas kesabaran nya. Ia tidak mampu lagi berpura – pura bersedia dengan perjodohan itu, begitupun dengan pria itu.

Ia pulang ke rumah dan mandi, kemudian mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian tidur dan mengunci pintu kamar nya. Sepanjang malam ia habiskan dengan mengirim email dan mengerjakan tugas – tugas kantor.

….*….

Dua hari berlalu sejak malam dimana ia meninggalkan restaurant. Kini, Sakura benar – benar dalam mood yang buruk. Kemarin, ibu dan ayah nya mengomeli nya dan bahkan meminta nya untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarga Uchiha dan meminta maaf.

Ia benar – benar tidak ingin meminta maaf dengan ibu pria itu maupun pria itu. Ia membayangkan pria itu tertawa penuh kemenangan diatas penderitaan nya.

Dengan terpaksa, ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung sebentar ke rumah keluarga Uchiha dan meminta maaf sepulang kerja.

Sakura berangkat ke kantor nya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Seperti biasa, ia tiba di kantor pukul 7.15 walaupun jam masuk kantor adalah pukul 08.00. Ia menekan tombol dan menaiki lift menuju kantor nya, namun tiba – tiba saja pintu lift yang hampir tertutup terbuka dengan sendiri nya.

Pria yang tak diharapkan nya muncul dan memasuki lift yang sama dengan nya. Bahkan, hanya mereka berdua di dalam lift tersebut.

Mereka berdua saling menatap sekilas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dengan jengkel. Pria itu berpura – pura sibuk dengan ponsel nya, sementara Sakura menatap ke arah tombol lift dengan tidak sabar.

Lift berhenti di lantai 5. Sakura segera keluar dari lift dan berjalan dengan cepat. Namun seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang.

"Haruno – san", pria itu memanggil Sakura.

"Uchiha – san, apa mau mu ?" , tanya Sakura dengan sinis.

Wajah pria itu terlihat muram. Ia sangat jengkel.

"Haruno – san, aku ingin meminta bantuan mu."

"Apa itu ?"

"Sebaiknya kita berpura – pura bertunangan."

"Apa ? Bukankah kau juga berniat menggagalkan perjodohan ini ? Bagaimana mungkin aku bertunangan denganmu."

"Setelah kejadian malam itu, ibu ku sangat marah dan menyuruhku meminta maaf kepadamu. Ia bahkan berniat mengadakan pesta pertunangan kita."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Ia kemudian mengangguk.

"Benar, sebaiknya kita berpura – pura bertunangan, kemudian kita dapat putus setelah beberapa bulan."

"Baguslah, sebaiknya kita saling bekerja sama, Haruno – san."

"Asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan bertunangan denganmu. Kudengar banyak gadis yang mengejarmu, dan aku tidak termasuk salah satu nya. Aku melakukan semua ini karena ibu ku juga memarahiku setelah kejadian makan malam itu."

Sakura merasa lega setelah menjelaskan semua nya. Ia merasa dengan berkata begitu maka pria itu tidak akan bersikap sombong dan mendeklarasikan diri dengan bangga bila ia mampu menaklukkan hati semua wanita.

Pria itu merasa cukup terhina dengan ucapan Sakura. Selama ini, belum pernah ada seorang wanita yang menolak nya. Selama ini para wanita selalu mengejarnya dan ia menolaknya, bahkan sejak ia masih bersekolah. Ia merasa sangat kesal dengan sikap wanita itu.

"Aku juga tidak ingin bertunangan denganmu. Aku lebih memilih tidak menikah dibandingkan menikah denganmu." , jawab pria itu dengan ketus dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura menuju ruangan kerja nya.

Sakura berjalan dengan kesal menuju ruangan nya dan langsung membuka email nya. Ia menghela nafas ketika mendapat email dari salah seorang manager. Email itu berisi screenshoot keluhan seorang customer melalui surat terbuka di media sosial.

Customer itu mengeluhkan mengenai isi kripik kentang yang merupakan salah satu produk Uchiha Group yang sedikit serta rasa yang menurun walaupun harga kripik kentang tersebut naik. Sebetulnya, keluhan ini merupakan hal yang relatif, namun hal itu menjadi masalah ketika ada lebih dari seratus customer yang mengeluhkan hal serupa dengan mengirimkan komentar di kolom kritik & saran website perusahaan, bahkan melalui review produk di internet. Hal itu dapat ditangani oleh manager, namun manager itu memintanya untuk menyampaikan pada CEO.

Sakura melirik jam. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum ia dapat menemui CEO. Ia dapat menyampaikan hal itu pada saat rapat evaluasi, namun ia merasa bertanggungjawab untuk segera menyampaikan nya.

Sakura membuka email – email lain nya mengenai laporan para manager mengenai pekerjaan mereka. Terdapat email lain nya yang berisi permintaan tolong seorang manager untuk menemani nya mengunjungi sebuah perusahaan asing dan menagih hutang yang tak kunjung dibayar walaupun sudah mengerahkan debt collector sekalipun. Bahkan manager itu sudah mencoba mendatangi perusahaan itu sendirian dan perusahaan itu masih tidak membayar.

Dengan frustasi, Sakura berjalan menuju kulkas yang dapat dipakai seluruh pekerja di lantai 5. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng kopi.

Seseorang menepuk bahu nya dan menyapa nya, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura – san."

Sakura terkejut melihat pria berambut hitam panjang yang menyapa nya. Dengan sopan ia menundukkan kepada dan berkata, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Uchiha – shachou."

"Kau sudah bekerja selama tujuh tahun dan turut berjasa memajukan perusahaan ini. Tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal padaku, panggil saja Itachi – san."

"Hai" , Sakura mengangguk.

"Itachi – san, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan." , ucap Sakura dengan sopan.

"Bagaimana bila kita berbicara di ruanganku, Sakura – san ?"

"Baiklah."

Pria itu berjalan menuju lift. Lift terbuka tepat ketika pria itu menekan tombol. Pria itu segera menekan angka 6 yang merupakan ruangan kerja para direktur. Selain itu terdapat ruang rapat di lantai 6.

Lift bergerak naik dan tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka. Ia memasukkan kartu untuk membuka pintu. Pintu ruangan terbuka.

Sakura takjub melihat ruangan yang berada di hadapan nya. Ruangan itu sangat luas dengan banyak rak buku di dalam ruangan. Selain itu terdapat toilet di dalam ruangan kantor dan kulkas. Selain itu terdapat pewangi ruangan yang dapat menyemprotkan secara otomatis di setiap sudut ruangan. Selain itu terdapat jendela kaca yang cukup besar yang menampilkan pemandangan gedung – gedung perkantoran di sekitar. Ruangan itu terlihat cukup mewah walaupun terlihat simple Ruangan yang sangat berbeda dengan ruangan Sakura.

"Silahkan duduk, Sakura – san" , pria itu menepuk kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja nya dan berjalan menuju kulkas.

"Sakura – san, ingin meminum sesuatu ?"

"Eh ?" , Sakura terkejut melihat sikap pria itu. Ia sangat berbeda dengan pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan nya walaupun mereka berdua kakak beradik.

"Tidak usah repot – repot, Itachi – san.", Sakura bangkit berdiri dan mencegah pria itu.

"Tidak masalah, hanya segelas minuman. Lagipula kita jarang bertemu. Sepertinya kau juga sangat jarang menghadiri rapat pemegang saham"

"Kau menyadarinya, Itachi – san ?"

"Tentu saja. Karena kau jarang menghadiri rapat itu, aku jadi terbiasa melihat kursimu yang kosong setiap rapat." , ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Begitulah. Aku fokus dengan pekerjaanku.", jawab Sakura dengan jujur. "Jadi, langsung saja pada intinya, aku ingin menyampaikan keluhan dari para customer yang disampaikan seorang manager padaku. Manager itu memintaku untuk menyampaikan nya padamu. Maafkan aku karena menganggu waktu luangmu, Itachi – san"

Sakura menundukkan kepala dengan sopan. Bagaimanapun, ia sedang berhadapan dengan CEO yang notabene memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi daripada nya sekaligus pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Tidak menganggu, malahan merasa sangat bersyukur. Dengan kritik dan saran, perusahaan ini dapat semakin maju."

Sakura menunjukkan email dari manager yang ditujukan padanya. Ia juga menunjukkan kritik para customer melalui review di situs media sosial dan keluhan melalui website perusahaan. Website perusahaan hanya dapat diakses oleh pegawai dengan level jabatan tertentu, itupun tidak semua fitur dapat diakses. Hanya CEO dan orang – orang kepercayaan yang mendapat akses penuh website perusahaan.

"Syukurlah. Belakangan ini aku cukup sibuk dan tidak membaca keluhan para customer di website perusahaan. Menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

"Bagaimana dengan meningkatkan kualitas produk dengan jumlah bahan baku seperti semula dan memperbanyak isi produk. Untuk menarik pelanggan, kita dapat menurunkan harga. Namun kita dapat menaikkan harga nya."

"Berarti, keuntungan kita akan berkurang ? Harga bahan baku telah meningkat, Sakura – san."

"Ya, aku mengerti, Itachi – san. Kalau begitu, kita turunkan harga selama 3 bulan. Kemudian naikkan harga seperti semula."

"Ide bagus, Sakura – san. Aku akan segera mengumumkan permintaan maaf kepada para customer untuk memperbaiki citra perusahaan ini. Tolong beritahukan pada bagian marketing untuk segera mendesain iklan untuk produk kripik kentang itu dan menyiarkan nya di seluruh stasiun tv."

"Baiklah, Itachi – san. Kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu.", Sakura berjalan menuju pintu

"Tunggu, Sakura – san."

Sakura menghentikan langkah dan menoleh.

"Ya, Itachi – san ?"

"Maaf bila ini diluar pekerjaan dan menyangkut hal pribadi mu. Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Sakura terdiam dan menunggu Itachi melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Kudengar, okaa – san ku akan menjodohkan otou – san ku dengan mu. Dan kalian berdua menolak perjodohan itu."

Sakura menunduk pasrah. Itachi sudah mengetahui hal itu, dan itu sangat mungkin mengingat bahwa ia juga anggota keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku akan datang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha malam ini dan meminta maaf pada keluarga Itachi – san atas kelancanganku dengan meninggalkan makan malam."

"Okaa – san ku juga salah. Sepertinya ia terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia mungkin bisa memaksa Sasuke – chan, namun dengan memaksamu sama sekali tidak dibenarkan."

"Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah, Itachi – san"

"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan perjodohan itu bila kau tidak menginginkan nya. Aku akan membantumu. Aku memang khawatir dengan Sasuke – chan yang bekerja berlebihan, namun aku tidak ingin memaksanya menikah."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Itachi – san."

….*….

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Itachi. Tanpa sengaja, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan aniki ku, Haruno – san ?", Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Hanya masalah pekerjaan. Namun tiba – tiba ia membicarakan perjodohan itu."

"Perjodohan ? Apa katanya ?"

"Ia akan membantu untuk mencegah perjodohan itu."

"Aneh sekali.." , gumam Sasuke.

"Apanya yang aneh ?"

"Aku tak menyangka ia akan membantu mencegah perjodohan itu."

"Itu bagus. Semakin banyak orang membantu kita, akan semakin baik."

"Hn" , pria itu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sakura tersenyum mengingat bahwa ia akan segera berpisah dari pria itu.

….*….

Sakura segera menuju ruangan manager marketing dan memberitahukan perintah Itachi. Setelah itu, ia menemui seorang manager yang meminta bantuan nya.

Ia pergi bersama dengan manager itu ke kantor perusahaan asing. Dengan mantap, ia mewakili manager itu dan mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan manager keuangan yang mengurus pembayaran. Resepsionis itu terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan Sakura yang mendadak, namun ini merupakan salah satu trik Sakura. Resepsionis itu berusaha mencegah Sakura menemui manager itu, namun Sakura memaksa sehingga dengan berat hati dipersilahkan menemui manager keuangan itu.

Ia menuju ke ruangan manajer itu dan mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Sakura dan seorang manager masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Selamat siang. Silahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Maaf ruangan ini sangat berantakan." , Manager itu mencoba berbasa – basi.

"Kami datang kesini ingin menagih pembayaran yang sudah jatuh tempo enam bulan yang lalu."

"Tolonglah, beri kami sedikit waktu lagi. Kami sedang tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu untuk saat ini. Para customer kami juga belum membayar"

"Pembayaran seharusnya dilakukan paling lambat 2 minggu setelah tanggal yang tertulis di bon ini" , Sakura menunjukkan bon – bon yang belum dibayar perusahaan itu dari tas kerja nya.

"Bahkan, setelah tanggal yang tercatat di nota ini, anda masih melakukan pembelian dan sama sekali belum membayar. Total hutang ini adalah tiga juta yen. Anda harus segera melakukan pembayaran atau kami akan melaporkan nya pada polisi." , ancam Sakura.

"Apakah bukti berupa bon – bon itu cukup untuk membawa kami ke pengadilan ?" , Manager itu menantang Sakura.

"Bagaimana bila saya melaporkan hal itu ke kedutaan besar ? Perusahaan ini mungkin tidak dapat beroperasi di Jepang."

Wajah manager itu terlihat pucat. Akhirnya, ia membuka brankas dan mengeluarkan uang kontan sejumlah tiga juta yen di dalam sebuah koper.

"Ini bayaran kalian. Sekarang hutang ini lunas. Silahkan dihitung"

Manager yang ikut bersama Sakura menghitung uang itu, sementara Sakura mengeluarkan stempel lunas dari tas kerja dan menstempel bon itu. Sakura juga mengeluarkan dua lembar surat pernyataan dan meminta manager itu menandatangani surat itu dan memberikan stempel perusahaan nya.

"Jumlah uang nya pas, Sakura – buchou (*)"

"Hm. Baiklah, kita akan segera menyetorkan uang itu ke bank."

"Terima kasih atas pembayaran anda" , Sakura memberikan selembar surat pernyataan itu dan lembar bon yang dipegang pihak pembeli.

….*….

Setelah meninggalkan kantor itu, Sakura dan manager itu menyetorkan uang ke bank. Kemudian, mereka kembali ke kantor mereka dengan mobil milik manager itu.

"Sakura – buchou, terima kasih telah membantuku menagih hutang perusahaan itu. Aku sangat khawatir karena bagian keuangan terus menerus menanyakan mengenai hutang perusahaan itu yang belum dibayar padaku.", manager itu berterima kasih pada Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Lain kali, sebaiknya kau bersikap mengintimidasi agar perusahaan itu membayar. "

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Sakura – buchou", ucap manager itu dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Ya"

Sakura baru saja akan masuk ke dalam gedung kantor nya ketika seseorang yang sedang berjalan cepat menabraknya hingga terjatuh.

"Sakura – buchou" , manager itu berseru sambil berlari ke arah Sakura dan membantunya berdiri. Pria yang menabrak Sakura segera berhenti dan membantu Sakura berdiri sebelum manager itu membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura terbelalak melihat orang yang membantunya berdiri. Orang itu adalah Sasuke, orang yang sangat tak ingin dilihatnya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Haruno – san ?"

"Ck.. berhati – hatilah saat berjalan, Uchiha – san" , Sakura berdecak kesal ketika mengetahui Sasuke yang menabraknya.

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk berjalan. Namun kaki nya memar dan terasa sakit. Ia berjalan sambil menyeret heels yang dipakainya.

"Tunggu, Haruno – san !"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel, "Apa lagi ?"

"Kakimu sepertinya terluka. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Kau boleh pulang lebih awal."

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa mengemudikan mobilku.", tolak Sakura dengan tegas.

"Bodoh, dengan kaki terluka seperti itu, kau malah akan membahayakan orang lain bila memaksakan diri untuk mengemudi.", ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Kau yang bodoh, bila kau mengantarku pulang, bagaimana dengan mobilku ?"

"Tinggalkan saja disini. Aku yang akan membayar biaya parkir nya. Bila besok kaki mu masih sakit, kau tidak perlu datang ke kantor. "

Sakura merasa jengkel. Dengan tidak masuk kantor, berarti ia akan kehilangan uang makan nya selama sehari.

"Hidan – san, kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu." , ujar Sasuke pada manager itu. Manager itu mengangguk dan segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Haruno – san, aku akan menggendongmu ke ruanganmu. Ambil barang – barangmu, kemudian kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Kakimu berdarah" , Sasuke memperhatikan bagian belakang kaki Sakura yang berdarah karena lecet akibat bergesekkan dengan bagian belakang heels.

Sakura menatap kaki nya yang berdarah. Sasuke dengan cepat menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung kantor.

Satpam dan resepsionis yang melihat Sasuke menggendong Sakura terkejut. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, karyawan yang baru keluar dari lift menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan takjub. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan tatapan mereka, sebaliknya Sakura merasa sangat malu.

"Haruno – san, aku akan pergi setelah mengantarmu ke ruanganku. Sekretarisku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Bila aku belum menjemputmu di rumah sakit setelah kau selesai, sekretarisku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Baiklah. Kau memang harus bertanggung jawab." , jawab Sakura dengan kesal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus segera menghadiri rapat penting." , Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi penuh penyesalan. Sakura terkejut melihat ekspresi pria itu. Ia tak menyangka pria itu akan berekspresi seperti itu.

"Ti – tidak masalah." , ucap Sakura dengan gugup.

Keheningan meliputi mereka. Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju ruangan nya. Ia membuka pintu dan segera membungkukkan tubuh nya di depan sofa dan membiarkan Sakura turun dari bahu nya. Seorang pria muda berambut kuning menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Deidara– san, aku harus segera pergi. Tolong obati kaki Haruno – san, setelah itu antarkan dia ke rumah sakit. Bila rapat masih belum selesai setelah Haruno – san selesai, tolong antarkan dia pulang."

Sasuke melirik jam dan segera berlari keluar ruangan. Pria itu membawa kotak P3K dan melepaskan heels yang dipakai Sakura.

"Kau siapa ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Sekretaris Sasuke – shachou. Kau adalah pegawai lama di kantor ini, kan ? Aku jarang melihatmu."

"Aku jarang keluar ruangan, kecuali bila ada hal yang penting atau sewaktu istirahat.", jawab Sakura sambil meringis saat pria itu membersihkan luka Sakura.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran sekaligus terkejut yang dirasakannya. Seseorang, khususnya pria akan memilih sekretaris wanita. Dan Sasuke memilih seorang pria sebagai sekretaris. Dan Sasuke juga tidak berpacaran dengan gadis manapun, ia juga menolak perjodohan. Maka dapat dipastikan Sasuke adalah gay !

"Pantas saja. Kudengar, kau menjadi general manager hanya dalam waktu sekitar tujuh tahun ? Sangat mengagumkan" , puji pria itu dengan tulus.

"Ah, tidak juga. Kau sendiri sudah berapa lama bekerja menjadi sekretaris Uchiha – san. ? Aku hampir tidak pernah melihat seorang pria menjadi sekretaris" , Sakura mencoba mencari informasi mengenai Sasuke dengan memancing sekretaris itu untuk menjawab.

"Sejak Uchiha – san bekerja di perusahaan ini. Kurasa sembilan tahun yang lalu. Awalnya aku menjadi sekretaris karena ingin mencoba pekerjaan yang jarang dikerjakan seorang pria. Aku mencoba melamar di perusahaan ini, kemudian tanpa disangka aku malah diterima. Padahal, saat interview terdapat banyak wanita cantik, kukira salah satu dari mereka yang akan diterima.", pria itu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

'Sembilan tahun yang lalu ? Berapa usia Sasuke sebenarnya ? Ia terlihat tidak lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun. Bahkan, ia terlihat seperti mahasiswa bila ia tidak mengenakan pakaian formal.' , batin Sakura.

"Sembilan tahun lalu ? Memangnya berapa usia Uchiha – san ? Kurasa tidak lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun."

"Penampilan seseorang terkadang dapat menipu. Sebenarnya usia nya adalah dua puluh sembilan tahun." , pria itu terkekeh. Ia membalut kaki Sakura yang terluka dengan perban.

Kemudian pria itu membantu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju lift. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa pria itu berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia benci mengakuinya, namun jelas bahwa Sasuke betul – betul mempedulikan nya. Ia bahkan menggendong Sakura dipunggungnya tanpa memedulikan jas nya yang akan terlihat tidak rapih .

"Haruno – san, silahkan menunggu disini. Aku akan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilku" , ucap pria itu sambil meningalkan Sakura di depan pintu kantor.

Sakura terkejut, seorang sekretaris mendapat fasilitas mobil ? Pasti terdapat 'sesuatu' diantara Sasuke dan sekretaris itu. Sakura sendiri mendapat fasilitas mobil dari kantor, itupun setelah ia menjadi seorang general manager.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang tidak terlalu mewah muncul di hadapan Sakura. Sekretaris itu turun dari mobil nya dan membantu Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian menutup pintu.

Sepanjang perjalanan diisi dengan percakapan ringan. Pria itu mengemudi sambil mengobrol. Interior mobil itu standar seperti mobil pada umum nya tanpa fasilitas mewah apapun. Harga mobil itu diperkirakan tidak lebih dari seratus lima puluh juta yen.

Tiba – tiba saja Sakura merasa penasaran seperti apa mobil Sasuke dan gaya mengemudinya. Atau kemungkinan besar ia menggunakan seorang supir, dan bahkan bodyguard serta footman.

Sakura meremas genggaman tangan nya dan menghentikan pemikiran nya mengenai Sasuke. Kenapa ia harus tahu mengenai Sasuke ? Sasuke bahkan bukan merupakan teman nya.

Mobil berhenti di tempat parkir rumah sakit, Deidara memapahnya dan membantunya mendaftarkan nya pada dokter. Setelah giliran Sakura tiba, Deidara menemaninya masuk ke dalam ruang praktik dokter.

Sakura menjelaskan mengenai keadaan kakinya. Dokter melihat kaki Sakura dan membuka perban di kaki Sakura. Kemudian memberikan obat dan menyarankan Sakura untuk tidak banyak berjalan dan tidak menggunakan heels untuk sementara waktu.

Deidara membayar biaya dokter dan meminta bon. Hp Deidara berdering tepat ketika mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Konbawa, Uchiha – san."

Sakura memperhatikan Deidara yang berbicara di telepon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan pulang setelah anda menjemput Haruno – san"

Klik.. Deidara mematikan telepon. Sakura menoleh ke arah Deidara.

"Haruno – san, Uchiha – san akan menjemputmu. Namun, aku diharuskan menemanimu hingga ia menjemputmu."

"Tidak perlu, kau pulang saja. Maaf merepotkanmu." , tolak Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, ini perintah Uchiha – san. "

Sakura terdiam dan mengikuti pria itu berjalan menuju lift. Dalam hati, ia merasa binggung. Untuk apa Sasuke menyuruh pria itu menemaninya ? Aneh sekali. Mungkin saja ibu Sasuke menyuruhnya menjaga Sakura dan mengancamnya.

"Deidara – san, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?" , tanya Sakura ketika mereka berada di dalam lift.

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Apakah.. kau.. dan Uchiha – san adalah.. umm.. pasangan ?" , ucap Sakura dengan pelan dan gugup.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Maksudku, sekarang pasangan sesama pria semakin banyak. Mungkinkah kau dan Uchiha – san salah satu nya ?" , tanya Sakura sambil sedikit mengeraskan suara nya. Di dalam lift itu hanya mereka berdua.

Pria itu tertawa terbahak – bahak hingga ia harus berdehem untuk menghentikan tawa nya sendiri. Ia terlihat sedikit mirip dengan Naruto.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku heterosexual dan sudah memiliki istri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Uchiha – san. Apakah dia seorang homosexual ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Uchiha – san tidak pernah menceritakan kehidupan pribadi nya."

"Oh"

Hp Sakura bergetar. Terdapat sebuah sms masuk dari Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Ino<strong>

**Hey, forehead. Dimana kau ? Aku tak menemukanmu diruanganmu. Kudengar, kau pergi bersama Deidara ?**

* * *

><p><strong>To : Ino<strong>

**Ya, aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Seseorang menabrakku hingga aku terjatuh. Orang itu memintaku pergi ke rumah sakit.**

* * *

><p><strong>From : Ino<strong>

**ASTAGAAA ! Jadi ternyata benar bila Sasuke menggendongmu di punggung nya ? Romantis sekali, aku juga ingin digendong seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Hiks..**

* * *

><p>Sakura terkejut membaca pesan Ino. Namun ia tersenyum membaca kalimat terakhir pesan Ino. Ino merupakan seorang fans berat Sasuke. Ia bahkan berjuang keras untuk menjadi direktur agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke hingga rela lembur dan bekerja ekstra keras hingga jatuh sakit. Ia bahkan melanjutkan S2 demi menjadi direktur. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan cukup puas sebagai manager setelah menemukan Sai, pengganti Sasuke.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To : Ino<strong>

**Minta saja Sai – kun mu itu untuk menggendongmu. Lagipula wajah Sai juga mirip dengan Sasuke, kan ? Kalau tidak, dekati saja Sasuke.**

* * *

><p><strong>From : Ino<strong>

**Tidak, aku lebih memilih Sai ketimbang Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke memang jauh lebih keren daripada Sai.**

* * *

><p>Sakura berdecih. Ia merasa jengkel sekaligus takjub dengan kemampuan Sasuke membuat para wanita tergila – gila padanya hingga melakukan hal – hal yang konyol dan bodoh seperti Ino – setidaknya hal yang dilakukan Ino bodoh menurut Sakura. Ia berpikir, ilmu apa yang digunakan Sasuke hingga orang – orang yang menggaguminya seolah kehilangan akal sehat.<p>

"Untunglah aku tidak menjadi salah satu penggagum nya." , gumam Sakura dengan pelan, namun cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh Deidara.

"Kau berbicara denganku, Haruno – san ?"

"Tidak" , Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan canggung.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih berhenti di depan lobby rumah sakit. Pengemudi mobil itu membuka kaca nya.

"Uchiha – san" , ucap Deidara sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang kini berdiri di hadapan nya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka bila perkiraan nya mengenai Sasuke yang memakai supir, body guard dan footman salah.

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet nya dan mengeluarkan 3 lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen.

"Ini uang lembur mu, Deidara – san. Terima kasih telah menjaga Haruno – san. Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Uchiha – san" , Deidara menundukkan kepala dan membuka pintu samping mobil Sasuke serta mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

Sasuke menutup kaca mobil dan segera menjalankan mobil. Sakura duduk diam sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Haruno – san, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan dokter ?"

"Tidak ada tulang yang patah atau retak. Hanya luka biasa. Namun disarankan untuk tidak terlalu banyak berjalan."

"Kau boleh libur besok."

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap masuk."

"Tolong perhatikan kesehatanmu. " , ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

Sakura tertegun. Ia tak pernah menyangka bila pria itu bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Dimana rumah mu, Haruno - san ?"

"Tidak. Antarkan aku ke rumah mu saja, aku harus menemui orang tua mu. Kemudian, aku akan pulang dengan taxi."

"Kau bisa datang setelah kaki mu sembuh. Untuk saat ini, kau cukup beristirahat."

"Benarkah, tidak apa – apa ?"

"Hn"

Sakura menyebutkan alamat rumah nya kepada Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura hanya diam sambil membalas sms dari Ino dan beberapa karyawan. Sementara Sasuke hanya fokus mengemudi.

Sakura diam – diam memandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi.

'Apanya yang keren ? Ia terlalu kaku dan membosankan. Kurasa satu – satunya hal yang ia ketahui dan pikirkan hanyalah mengenai pekerjaan.' , batin Sakura.

Namun di dalam hati Sakura, ia mengakui bila Sasuke memang tampan dan berkharisma. Juga memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Batin nya bergejolak, dan Sakura memaksakan persepsi bila Sasuke memang seseorang yang tidak seharusnya dikagumi pada sisi lain dirinya yang mulai menggagumi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura akan mantan kekasihnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya, Shikamaru. Secara penampilan fisik, Shikamaru memang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Namun, Shikamaru juga termasuk tipe orang yang hanya berbicara ketika ada hal penting dan cuek. Bahkan, Sakura sendiri binggung bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria seperti itu.

"Uchiha – san, bisakah kau menyampaikan pada Itachi – san bila aku tidak akan masuk besok ?"

"Hn.", Sasuke kembali mengucapkan kata ambigu yang entah apa maksudnya dan terus fokus mengemudi.

"Uchiha – san, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta ?", Sakura tanpa sadar menyuarakan isi pikiran nya.

Detik berikutnya, ia menepuk mulutnya dan menundukkan kepala.

"Sumimasen"

"Kau benar – benar ingin tahu ?"

Respond Sasuke sungguh tak terduga. Sakura menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku salah berbicara."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

Sakura terdiam dan mencoba berpikir sejenak. Otak nya terasa buntu dan ia tak dapat memikirkan kebohongan yang pas.

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku ?"

"Bukankah kau menanyakan hal ini padaku ?"

"Kau bisa saja menolak untuk menjawabnya, Uchiha – san."

"Itu untuk menjawab keingintahuanmu. Kuharap kau tidak akan mengangguku dengan keingintahuanmu itu."

Sakura menatap pria itu dengan jengkel. Walaupun ia ingin tahu sekalipun, ia tidak akan menjadi stalker pria itu. Sungguh menjijikan. Ia mencari tahu mengenai Sasuke melalui Deidara hanya untuk menambahkan daftar keburukan pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan mencari tahu. Hal itu tidak penting bagiku."

Pria itu menghentikan mobil nya tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Ia melepas seatbelt dan langsung turun dari mobil serta membuka pintu untuk Sakura dan membantunya turun.

Sakura menekan bel. Ibu Sakura membukakan pintu.

"Ah, Sakura – chan, Sasuke – chan. Tumben sekali pulang bersama."

"Mebuki oba – san, saya ingin meminta maaf karena makan malam itu. Selain itu, saya juga sudah menabrak Haruno – san hingga terluka. Karena itu, besok ia tidak perlu masuk kerja.", ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa – apa. Mungkin kau sedang memiliki banyak masalah. Terima kasih karena telah mengantar Sakura – chan pulang."

"Hn"

"Mata ashita ne, Sasuke – chan. Berhati – hatilah dalam perjalanan pulang." , ibu Sakura melambaikan tangan. Tanpa sadar Sakura ikut melambaikan tangan. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangan nya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sakura – chan, Sasuke – chan tidak seburuk dugaanmu. Ia adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab. Karena itu okaa – san sangat menyetujui perjodohan ini. Ia dapat menjagamu", ucap ibu Sakura dengan serius.

"Tapi-"

"Besok, Mikoto oba – san meminta okaa – san bertemu dengannya untuk membahas pernikahan kalian. Bulan depan kalian akan menikah."

Sakura tersentak. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk menolak perjodohan itu. Namun, entah kenapa sebagian diri nya merasa senang karena Sasuke merupakan pria yang dijodohkan dengan nya. Dan hari ini, Sakura merasa dirinya mulai bersikap aneh. Sakura bahkan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke tanpa sadar. Sakura merasa hal ini sangat gila, mengingatkan nya akan hal sama yang terjadi padanya saat ia jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to reviews :<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Little Pinky Mousse : Bisa request klo mw. Kirim PM aj. Tpi, aku ga bisa kerjain cepet, soalnya masih ada 3 fict on - going.- <strong>

**- Hayashi Hana : Arigato Gozaimasu**


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan hari nya, Sakura terbangun pukul enam pagi. Ia melirik jam dan hampir saja bangun untuk segera bersiap berangkat ke kantor, namun ia teringat bila ia mendapat libur untuk hari ini.

Ia mengerakkan kaki nya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit dan turun dari kasur nya serta merapikan tempat tidur nya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mandi serta mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian rumah kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Ibu dan ayah Sakura sudah menunggu di meja makan. Ayah nya menghabiskan nasi kare dengan santai, sementara ibu nya duduk di samping ayah nya sambil memakan nasi kare.

Sakura memukul diri nya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Ayah Sakura adalah seorang pengacara yang sangat sibuk, biasanya, ia akan menghabiskan sarapan dengan terburu – buru dan segera berangkat menuju firma hukum yang merupakan kantor nya.

"Sakura – chan, ayo duduk" , ucap ayah Sakura.

Ibu Sakura beranjak dari kursi nya untuk mengambil nasi kare.

"Mebuki – hime, biar aku saja yang mengambilkan nya. Kau beristirahatlah."

Sakura semakin terkejut. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Ayah nya adalah seorang pria yang dekat dengan keluarga, namun kini, ia seorang pria yang sangat sibuk sejak karier nya sebagai pengacara semakin menanjak hingga kini ia memimpin sebuah firma hukum miliknya sendiri.

"O – otou – san, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri" , Sakura tergagap karena terkejut.

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura – chan tidak tinggal bersama kami. Jadi, sesekali otou – san ingin memanjakanmu. Lagipula, selama ini Otou – san terlalu sibuk untukmu." , jawab ayah Sakura dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Apa maksud otou – san dengan tidak tinggal bersama kami ? Tentu saja aku akan tinggal disini. Aku tidak berencana pindah kemanapun."

"Kau akan segera menikah, Sakura – chan. Otou – san mu pun sudah mengetahui rencana pernikahan itu dan menyetujuinya." , jawab ibu Sakura.

"Otou – san, aku tidak ingin menikah ! Kumohon, aku bahkan tidak berteman dengan pria itu. Tolonglah.." , mata Sakura berkaca – kaca. Ayah Sakura yang merupakan satu – satu nya harapan Sakura untuk mengagalkan perjodohan ini pun ikut menyetujuinya.

"Usiamu sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun. Lagipula, Sasuke juga bukan pria yang buruk. Ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang dengan reputasi baik.", jawab ayah Sakura dengan tenang.

"Tolonglah, ubah pemikiran kalian. Saat ini, banyak orang yang menikah di usia tiga puluh akhir dan mereka baik – baik saja. Bahkan ada juga yang memutuskan tidak menikah, dan mereka juga baik – baik saja.", jawab Sakura dengan emosi yang memenuhi dirinya.

"Bagaimana lagi, keluarga Uchiha yang meminta perjodohan ini. Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus."

"Pernikahan tanpa cinta takkan bahagia. Lagipula, kepribadian Sasuke cukup bertolak belakang denganku. Dia terlalu kaku dan dingin, juga hanya memikirkan pekerjaan."

"Kau bisa belajar mencintai dan menerimanya setelah menikah"

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak berniat memulai perdebatan dengan orang tua nya karena ia tahu, orang tua nya akan tetap mendukung perjodohan itu. Kini, hanya Itachi dan Sasuke sendiri yang dapat diandalkan nya untuk membantunya menghindari perjodohan itu.

….*….

**-Uchiha Family's House-**

Itachi duduk di meja makan bersama ayah, ibu dan Sasuke. Sebelumnya, ia sengaja mengatakan kepada istri nya bahwa ia tidak akan pulang dan menginap di rumah keluarga nya.

Ruang makan keluarga Uchiha sangat elegan dengan lantai marmer dan dinding yang dilapisi wallpaper. Terdapat lukisan mewah dan lampu kristal serta meja panjang serta kursi berwarna putih yang sangat empuk dan terlihat mewah. Terdapat alunan musik klasik yang menambah kesan elegan dan kemewahan ruangan itu.

Dua orang pelayan berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan siaga bila keluarga Uchiha membutuhkan sesuatu saat makan pagi.

"Okaa – san, otou – san, ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan."

Ayah dan ibu Itachi memandang Itachi dan meletakkan alat makan di atas piring.

"Apakah otou – san dan okaa – san benar – benar yakin akan menjodohkan Sasuke – chan dengan Sakura – san ?"

"Tentu saja. Ibu mu sudah mengenal keluarga Haruno sejak lama. Keluarga mereka memiliki reputasi yang baik dan ekonomi mereka termasuk menengah ke atas. Sakura – san tidak akan mempermalukan keluarga kita bila ia menikah dengan Sasuke dan harus menghadiri acara – acara penting." , jawab ayah Itachi dengan serius.

"Sakura – san juga berpendidikan tinggi. Kudengar, ia adalah lulusan S2 dari Universitas Tokyo dengan IPK 4,00. Wajah nya juga cantik, dan ia memiliki jabatan tinggi. Ayah nya juga seorang pengacara terkenal." , timpal ibu Itachi.

"Apakah kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke – chan dan Sakura – san ? Bagaimana perasaan kalian bila kalian diharuskan menikahi orang yang tidak kalian cintai dan bahkan tidak kalian kenal ?" , jawab Itachi dengan tegas.

"Cukup, Itachi ! Ini bukan urusanmu !" , bentak ayah Itachi.

"Kemarin, aku bertemu dengan Sakura – san. Ia terlihat tidak senang dengan perjodohan itu. Kalian bisa memaksa Sasuke – chan, tapi tidak dengan Sakura – san. !" , Itachi sedikit meninggikan suara nya. Ia merasa marah, namun ia tidak dapat berteriak memaki orang tua nya.

"Keluarga Sakura – san sendiri menyetujuinya. Lagipula, kau tidak mungkin mengerti perasaan mereka. Bukan kau yang mengalaminya !" , timpal ibu Itachi.

"Justru aku lebih mengerti karena telah merasakan bagaimana okaa – san dan otou – san sempat memaksa menjodohiku. Untunglah, akhirnya aku berhasil menikah dengan wanita pilihanku sendiri. Aku bisa membandingkan bagaimana rasanya dijodohkan dan menikah dengan wanita pilihan sendiri."

"Diam ! Otou – san tetap tidak akan membatalkan perjodohan ini ! Reputasi keluarga kita akan jatuh karena telah membatalkan perjodohan yang kami rencanakan sendiri tanpa alasan yang relevan !"

"Sasuke – chan, tolong, bila kau memang tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, cepat katakan pada okaa – san dan otou – san. Mereka akan lebih mendengar bila kau yang mengatakan nya sendiri" , bisik Itachi pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Okaa – san, otou – san, tolonglah. Setidaknya beri kami waktu. Tidak mungkin bulan depan kami menikah. Aku tidak masalah dengan pertunangan, namun tidak dengan pernikahan" , ujar Sasuke dengan sopan dan sedikit memelas, hal yang hampir tidak pernah dilakukan nya.

"Tidak bisa ! Okaa – san sudah membahas pernikahan dengan Mebuki oba – san. Semakin cepat kau menikah akan semakin baik."

"Aku belum pernah memikirkan mengenai rumah tangga. Dan dengan ketidaksiapan ku ini, siapapun istriku akan menderita.", jawab Sasuke.

"Asal kau tahu, otou – san mendengar rumor bahwa kau ini gay. Rumor itu telah menyebar. Maka, untuk meredakan rumor itu, kau harus segera menikah dan segera memiliki anak." , ucap ayah Sasuke dengan tegas. "Otou – san tidak menerima penolakan apapun !"

"Jangan percaya pada rumor seperti itu. Aku bukan gay, aku hanya tidak peduli mengenai percintaan dan tidak berminat untuk menikah."

"Diam, Sasuke ! Kau harus tetap mengikuti perjodohan ini atau kau akan kehilangan hak mu atas Uchiha. Corp !", bentak ayah Sasuke sambil membanting peralatan makan hingga menimbulkan dentingan keras.

Itachi dan Sasuke terdiam. Mereka menghabiskan makan dengan cepat dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama – sama. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus menahan diri untuk tidak melampiaskan emosi mereka.

….*….

Sakura semakin stress mengingat perjodohan paksa yang dilakukan orang tua nya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menikmati liburan nya. Ia tetap mengecek email – email mengenai pekerjaan walaupun sedang libur.

Secara kebetulan, hanya ada satu email berasal dari salah seorang direktur yang meminta data. Dengan cepat, ia dapat memberikan data itu dan mengirimkan nya pada sang direktur.

Sepanjang hari, Sakura hanya menghabiskan hari dengan mendengarkan musik dan membaca buku – buku untuk mengurangi rasa stress nya. Rapat evaluasi akan diadakan akhir bulan ini dan ia harus mempersiapkan data – data untuk presentasi.

Ponsel Sakura berdering, sebuah nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya.

"Moshi - moshi"

"Haruno – san, bagaimana dengan kaki mu ?" , terdengar suara Sasuke di seberang telepon. Nada suara nya terdengar beda, tidak lagi datar seperti biasanya.

"Sudah membaik. Kemungkinan besar, besok aku akan masuk kerja."

"Jam berapa biasanya kau berangkat bekerja ?"

"6.45."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu besok."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Mobil mu berada di kantor. Sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ok. "

Klik.. Sakura mematikan telepon. Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan membaca ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar nya.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka nya. Ibu Sakura sudah menunggu diluar.

"Sakura – chan, okaa – san ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu. "

"Bicarakan saja di kamar ku." , Sakura membuka pintu nya dan membiarkan ibu nya masuk.

Ibu Sakura duduk di salah satu sofa kecil di dalam kamar Sakura dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"Okaa – san baru saja menemui Mikoto oba – san dan Fugaku oji – san. Mereka meminta untuk segera mempersiapkan pernikahan."

Sakura merasa lesu seketika. Ia menggigit bibir nya dan berusaha menahan tangis.

"Kenapa okaa – san dan otou – san tidak berniat menghentikan mereka ? Aku ingin menikah dengan pria pilihanku sendiri." , Sakura mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Sasuke adalah pria yang sangat baik."

"Tahukah kalian, aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Dan begitupun Sasuke. Bisa saja Sasuke melampiaskan kekesalan nya dan membuatku menderita setelah menikah nanti." , ujar Sakura.

"Aku tahu, namun kudengar Mikoto oba – san dan Fugaku oji – san sendiri juga memaksakan Sasuke. Kami sudah membuat perjanjian, bila seandainya kau sudah merasa tidak nyaman, kau boleh bercerai. Bila Sasuke berani melukaimu, mereka sepakat untuk membiarkan kami memenjarakan Sasuke. Kami bahkan membuat surat pernyataan" , ibu Sakura menunjukkan sebuah kertas dimana terdapat tanda tangan Mikoto, Fugaku dan ibu serta ayah Sakura.

"Bahkan, mereka sendiri yang membuat surat perjanjian itu." , ujar ibu Sakura.

Sakura membaca isi surat pernyataan itu dan menurut Sakura, isi pernyataan itu sangat adil dan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Bila Sakura melukai Sasuke, maka Sasuke dapat melaporkan pada polisi dan sebaliknya. Selain itu, bila salah satu atau bahkan mereka berdua merasa tidak cocok dalam pernkahan, maka diperbolehkan untuk bercerai.

"Baiklah, aku tidak khawatir. Kalau begitu, aku akan bercerai setelah satu minggu menikah dengan nya."

"Sakura – chan, kau-"

"Aku tertekan dengan pernikahan ini. Bahkan sebelum pernikahan itu sendiri terlaksana."

"Gaun pernikahan mu akan dibuat langsung oleh designer ternama Paris. Selain itu, mereka akan memberikan satu set perhiasan mewah untuk kau pakai di hari pernikahanmu. Resepsi pernikahan akan diadakan di hotel termewah di Tokyo dan akan dihadiri orang – orang berkedudukan tinggi, termasuk rekan – rekan ayahmu. Oleh karena itu, tolong jangan permalukan kami."

Sakura tak dapat menahan air mata nya. Ia memeluk ibu nya dan menangis.

"Okaa – san, aku takut menjalani pernikahan. Aku tidak siap menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan memiliki anak. Aku masih mencintai masa lajangku."

"Sakura – chan, sebetulnya okaa – san juga pernah mengalami hal sepertimu."

"Benarkah ?"

"Saat berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, okaa – san dijodohkan dengan ayahmu. Saat itu okaa – san mati – matian menolak. Namun akhirnya okaa – san pasrah dan mencoba mendekati ayahmu. Ternyata, okaa – san jatuh cinta pada ayah mu dan setahun kemudian, okaa – san menikah dengan ayahmu dan melahirkanmu setelah empat tahun menikah.", ibu Sakura bercerita sambil menepuk punggung Sakura dan berusaha menenangkan nya.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan menangis sambil memeluk ibu nya. Ia berharap setidaknya ia dapat mengalami kisah seperti ibu nya.

….*….

Keesokan hari nya, Sasuke menjemput Sakura tepat pada pukul 6.45. Sakura segera berangkat ke kantor dengan mobil Sasuke.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura kini memakai earphone dan mendengarkan musik klasik untuk menenangkan pikiran nya.

"Haruno – san"

Sakura tak mendengarkan Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura segera melepaskan earphone nya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku gagal mencegah perjodohan itu. Kudengar, okaa – san dan otou – san ku sudah menemui orang tua mu dan membahas pernikahan. "

"Tidak, masih ada seseorang yang bisa membantu kita..", jawab Sakura dengan optimis.

"Siapa ?"

"Itachi – san. Ia berjanji akan membantu kita."

"Tidak bisa. "

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku tak seharusnya menceritakan ini padamu, namun kemarin aku dan aniki ku bertengkar dengan orang tua ku mengenai masalah ini. Dan orang tua ku tetap tidak mengubah keputusanku bahkan setelah aniki ku berbicara dengan mereka."

"Tidak mungkin." , Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku serius."

"Aku harus menemui Itachi – san dan bertanya langsung padanya."

"Tanyakan saja padanya. Ia akan menjawab hal yang sama dengan yang kuucapkan." , jawab Sasuke sambil tetap fokus mengemudi.

Sakura terdiam, ia benar – benar tak ingin percaya bila masa depan nya ditentukan seperti itu.

"Seandainya keluargamu hanya orang biasa, aku akan langsung menemui mereka dan mengatakan bila aku tak ingin menikah denganmu, Uchiha – san. " , ucap Sakura sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Lakukan saja, Haruno – san."

"Aku tak ingin membahayakan keselamatan keluargaku dengan menentang keluargamu." , jawab Sakura dengan jujur.

"Aku akan berusaha melindungimu bila okaa – san dan otou – san ku melukaimu dan keluargamu karena menolak perjodohan ini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Sasuke mungkin sedang menghiburnya sekarang, atau bahkan mempermainkan nya. Tidak mungkin ia meresikokan diri nya untuk melindungi Sakura dan keluarganya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menolak perjodohan itu.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing hingga tiba di kantor.

…..*….

Sasuke kembali membukakan pintu untuk Sakura setelah mobil berhenti di tempat parkir. Sasuke memperhatikan kaki Sakura.

"Apa kakimu benar – benar baik – baik saja ? Sepertinya kaki mu masih terluka, Haruno – san"

"Ini baik – baik saja. Selama aku tidak memakai heels untuk sementara waktu, maka akan baik – baik saja."

"Hn."

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku" , ucap Sakura dengan tulus.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Ini hanya bentuk tanggung jawabku."

Entah kenapa, Sakura sedikit senang sekaligus kecewa dengan ucapan pria itu. Ia kembali menutup mata dan meyakinkan diri untuk tidak berpikiran hal aneh semacam itu.

Sakura sengaja mengikuti Sasuke menuju lantai 6. Ia berniat mengunjungi ruangan Itachi dan berbicara langsung padanya.

"Uchiha – san, apakah Itachi – san sudah datang ?"

"Belum, biasanya ia datang pukul 7.30." , jawab Sasuke sambil melirik jam tangan nya.

Sakura hendak menekan tombol betuliskan angka 5 di lift. Namun terlambat, lift sudah menuju lantai 6.

"Kau boleh menunggu nya di ruanganku, Haruno – san."

"Tidak usah."

"Aku akan memintanya untuk segera menuju ruanganku ketika ia sudah sampai di kantor."

Sakura menuruti Sasuke dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju ruangan nya.

Sakura semakin takjub dengan ruangan Sasuke. Ruangan Sasuke berbeda dengan ruangan Itachi. Bila ruangan Itachi simple dan luas, ruangan kerja Sasuke tidak terlalu luas namun sangat elegant. Terdapat lantai yang terbuat dari kayu serta karpet mewah di sekitar meja. Selain itu terdapat beberapa rak buku yang menghiasi dinding dan lukisan dengan bingkai berwarna emas. Seluruh furniture di ruangan ini terlihat berkualitas tinggi. Dan juga terdapat toilet dan kulkas di dalam ruangan ini, bahkan televisi LED berukuran 50 inch yang terpasang di dindng.

"Silahkan duduk disini." , ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk sofa.

Sakura duduk di sofa yang sangat nyaman. Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura sambil berkutat dengan laptop yang dibawanya di dalam tas kerja nya.

Sakura terus memandang Sasuke yang dianggapnya aneh karena tidak ingin duduk di kursi dan meja kerja nya sendiri.

Akhirnya, pria itu merasa risih dan memandang Sakura dengan tajam, "Ada apa ?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mengangguku dengan terus menerus menatapku."

Sakura meyakinkan dirinya untuk bertanya langsung pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk di meja kerjamu sendiri ?"

"Ini ruanganku. Terserah padaku dimana aku ingin duduk." , jawab Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Oh"

Sasuke tampak mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel nya, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di sofa yang diduduki Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke – chan, kenapa harus memanggilku ke ruanganmu hanya untuk berbicara ?"

"Haruno – san ingin segera berbicara denganmu. Jadi, aku menyuruhnya menunggu di ruanganku dan memintamu segera ke ruanganku."

"Oh, Sakura – san, apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

Sakura merasa tidak enak. Ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Maaf menganggu waktumu, Itachi – san. Mengenai perjodohan itu, apakah kau bisa membantuku untuk membatalkan nya ? Kudengar, bahkan orang tua Uchiha – san sudah bertemu dengan orang tua ku dan membahas pernikahan."

Itachi terdiam dan tampak berpikir sejenak, Lidah nya terasa kelu dan ia seolah bisu. Namun ia memaksakan diri untuk menatap mata Sakura dan menjawab.

"Maaf, Sakura – san. Aku sudah mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk membicarakan nya dengan orang tua ku. Namun mereka tetap memaksakan untuk melanjutkan perjodohan itu."

Sakura menunduk kecewa, air mata nya kembali mengalir dan ia mulai menangis sambil menahan isakan nya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas usahamu, Itachi – san. Aku akan pergi"

Sakura baru saja akan berdiri ketika tiba – tiba seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Haruno – san, menangislah."

Sakura menghapus air mata nya dan mendongak menatap pria yang memeluknya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke sedang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Haruno – san, maafkan aku.. "

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua salah orang tua ku. Seandainya mereka menolak perjodohan ini. Seandainya mereka tidak memaksaku." , ucap Sakura sambil terisak.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan nya. Pelukan Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sakura menangis dan Sasuke tetap memeluknya hingga Sakura berhenti menangis. Sakura melepaskan pelukan nya dari Sasuke, begitupun dengan Sasuke.

"Haruno – san, aku akan mencoba cara terakhir untuk menghindari perjodohan ini. Aku akan pergi keluar negeri selama beberapa bulan untuk menghindari perjodohan itu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukan keluarga mu."

"Bagaimana bila kita berpura – pura menikah ? Cara itu lebih aman dan tidak akan mengorbankan siapapun."

"Kau sudah tahu mengenai surat perjanjian antara orang tua kita ?"

"Hn. Jadi, kita akan menikah selama satu bulan. Setelah itu kita akan bercerai. Selama satu bulan pernikahan kita, aku tidak akan 'menyentuhmu' sama sekali. Jadi, hal itu tidak akan merugikanmu." , jelas Sasuke.

"Apakah aku dapat mempercayaimu ?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana dengan membuat surat perjanjian diantara kita berdua ? Kita bisa menambahkan aniki ku sebagai saksi."

"Baiklah"

Sasuke mengeluarkan laptop nya dan membuat surat perjanjian dan memperlihatkan isi nya pada Sakura dan Itachi. Setelah itu, Sasuke meng – print nya dan menempelkan meterai dan menandatangani nya. Selain itu, ia juga meminta Sakura dan Itachi untuk menandatangani surat itu.

Sakura menyimpan kertas itu. Kemudian, ia menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata, "Uchiha – san, terima kasih atas pelukanmu. Kau telah menenangkanku."

"Haruno – san, alasan terbesarku menolak perjodohan ini adalah karena aku tidak siap membina rumah tangga dan aku tidak ingin memaksa seorang wanita yang tidak mencintaiku untuk menikahiku. Aku tidak ingin membuat wanita yang akan menjadi istri ku menyesal dan menderita."

Sakura takjub mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Persepsi nya mengenai Sasuke salah. Sasuke tidak hanya memikirkan pekerjaan, namun juga memperhatikan orang lain yang berada di sekeliling nya,.

"Aku kasihan padamu, Haruno – san. Kuharap kau bisa bersabar selama satu bulan pernikahan kita." , ucap Sasuke.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna - san, gomen ne fict ini ga bisa ending di chapter 3. (Padahal estimasi author bakal ending di chapter 3)<strong>

**Chapter selanjutnya bakal ending.**

**Btw, Thanks bwt yg udah baca, kasih kritik & review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to reviews :<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- SinHye : Diusahaiin ya<strong>

**- Meme. Chua : 4 chapter nih. Lama update fict nya ga menentu, tergantung kesibukan & mood author bwt nulis. Btw, author masih dibawah 17 thn ^^**

**- Eysha : Thanks bwt kritiknya, iya nih. Author suka typo - _ - Untuk suffix, memang harusnya pakai -kun. Tapi setau author, kebanyakan kun itu bwt cwe ke cwo. Anggap aja Sasuke & Itachi pny kebiasaan manggil dengan suffix - chan & terbawa sampai dewasa di chapter ini. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju lift. Ia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari lift.

"Sakura, mata mu bengkak. Apa kau habis menangis ?"

"Tidak"

"Hidung mu memerah. Apa yang terjadi padamu ?"

Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Naruto menganguk dan tersenyum.

"Wah akhirnya kau akan menikah dengan teme. Itu bagus sekali, aku pasti akan datang bahkan walaupun tidak diundang sekalipun. Hehe"

"Kau tahu, aku begitu menderita dengan menikahi seorang pria yang tak kucintai !" , suara Sakura meninggi.

"Hey. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau galak sekali, sih. Aku kasihan pada teme"

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku karena kau bersama orang yang kau cintai dan tidak dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak kau cintai" , tangis Sakura pecah.

Naruto terlihat binggung menghadapi Sakura yang menangis.

"Sudahlah, sabar saja. Bukankah kau bisa bercerai setelah menikah dengan nya ?"

"Aku tak ingin membuat senyum palsu di hari pernikahanku. Aku bermimpi memiliki pernikahan bersama pria yang kucintai." , ucap Sakura disela – sela tangis nya.

Naruto tak menyangka bila seorang wanita independent dan kuat seperti Sakura dapat menangis karena hal seperti ini. Naruto menepuk – nepuk bahu Sakura.

Tanpa disadari Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi melihat semua kejadian itu. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura dan mengeluarkan tisu dari saku jas nya.

"Haruno – san, untukmu." , Sasuke menyerahkan tisu itu.

Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang kini berdiri di hadapan nya. Naruto pun terkejut. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke lebih dari dua puluh tahun, dan ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini kepada seorang wanita selain 'dia'.

Sakura menghapus air mata nya dengan tisu itu. Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura dan menepuk bahu nya.

"Haruno – san, kita berdua sama – sama tak menginginkan perjodohan itu. Sebagai tanggung jawabku, kau bisa mencurahkan keluh kesah mu mengenai perjodohan itu padaku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu"

"Teme ?!" , Naruto membelalakan mata mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia bahkan berkali – kali mengorek telinga nya dengan jari untuk memastikan pendengaran nya.

"Aku baik – baik saja."

"Haruno – san, aku tidak tega melihatmu menderita karena pernikahan itu. Aku juga menderita, namun kau jauh lebih buruk karena dipaksa menikah oleh orang tua ku dan orang tua mu."

Tangis Sakura kembali pecah. Ia tidak peduli bila orang lain menganggap nya sebagai wanita lemah, manja dan mudah menangis. Ia merasa hal ini sangat gila.

Sasuke memeluknya dalam diam. Ia terus berdiri dengan sabar dan menepuk bahu Sakura hingga Sakura berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukan setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukan nya terlebih dulu.

Sakura mengingatkan Sasuke akan cinta pertama nya lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Cinta pertama nya adalah seorang wanita mandiri dan tegar seperti Sakura. Ia teringat ketika memeluk gadis itu ketika gadis itu juga menangis karena dijodohkan dan menjadi 'tempat curhat' bagi gadis itu hingga hari pernikahan gadis itu.

…..*….

Sejak hari itu, Sakura terus berusaha fokus dengan pekerjaan nya. Berita perjodohan nya dengan Sasuke dengan cepat menyebar hingga diketahui seluruh karyawan. Seluruh karyawan mengucapkan selamat sekaligus merasa iri dengan keberuntungan Sakura.

Sakura kini tidak terlalu bersemangat bekerja seperti biasanya. Kinerja nya yang sebelumnya diatas rata – rata, kini menurun menjadi rata – rata. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sedikit dibawah rata – rata.

Namun, Itachi memaklumi kondisi Sakura dan memutuskan untuk tidak menegurnya selama Sakura tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Tiga minggu berlalu dan tersisa satu minggu sebelum pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura mulai dekat dengan Sasuke walau ia tak merasakan perasaan cinta. Hampir setiap hari ia bercerita pada Sasuke mengenai kegundahan hati nya, dan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali memberi saran.

Saat ini, ibu Sasuke mengajak Sakura dan Sasuke untuk mencoba gaun pengantin dan membeli perhiasan di sebuah distrik perbelanjaan mewah.

Ibu Sasuke masuk ke sebuah toko yang menjual pakaian pengantin buatan designer ternama Paris. Toko itu terlihat sangat luas dan terang dengan lampu sorot yang menghiasi ruangan.

"Uchiha – sama, pakaian pengantin pesanan anda telah tiba." , ucap seorang seorang pria muda bersetelan jas.

"Sasuke – chan, Sakura – chan, ayo coba pakaian pengantin kalian." , ibu Sasuke tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Mari ikut dengan saya. Saya akan membantu anda mencoba gaun pengantin anda" , seorang pegawai wanita menghampiri Sakura dan mengajaknya menuju fitting room.

Pegawai itu memperlihatkan sebuah gaun pernikahan taffeta berwarna putih tanpa lengan dengan gaun mengembang dan bagian bawah rok yang panjang. Di bagian atas gaun itu terdapat taburan berlian yang bersinar terkena cahaya.

Gaun pengantin itu sangat indah dan terlihat elegan. Pegawai itu menyerahkan gaun itu pada Sakura dan membantu Sakura mencoba gaun itu.

Ibu Sasuke dan Ibu Sakura mengikuti Sakura ke dalam fitting room dan tersenyum melihat gaun pengantin yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Cantik sekali." , ujar ibu Sasuke.

"Mikoto – san, gaun itu indah sekali. Kau pandai memilih gaun", ucap ibu Sakura.

"Benarkah ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu, Sakura – chan." , ibu Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura melihat ke arah kaca. Ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat gaun itu. Gaun itu sangat indah, dan ia sangat bahagia dapat memakai gaun itu. Namun senyum nya menghilang setelah mengingat bahwa ia akan memakai gaun itu di hari pernikahan bersama pria yang tidak dicintainya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura – chan. Apakah kau menyukai gaun ini ?" , ibu Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh gaun itu.

"Iya, aku sangat menyukainya" , jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita temui Sasuke – chan."

"Nona, mari saya akan membantu anda." , pelayan itu mengajak Sakura kembali ke dalam fitting room. Sakura melepaskan gaun pengantin itu dan mengganti nya dengan pakaian yang dikenakan nya.

Sakura berjalan keluar bersama ibu Sakura dan ibu Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke juga sudah selesai mencoba jas pengantin nya dan menunggu Sakura.

"Uchiha – san, maaf menunggu lama." , ucap Sakura.

"Sakura – chan, sebentar lagi kalian menikah. Jangan memanggil Sasuke – chan seformal itu. Panggil saja Sasuke – kun." , ibu Sasuke memperingati.

"Kau juga, Sasuke – chan. Mulai sekarang jangan memanggil Sakura – chan dengan sebutan Haruno - san. Kau harus mulai memanggilnya Sakura – chan." , ibu Sasuke menasihati Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Ah, aku harus membayar pakaian pengantin ini." , ibu Sasuke berjalan ke arah kasir bersama seorang pegawai toko.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan mendekatinya. Ia menepuk bahu Sakura dan bertanya, "Bagaimana ? Apakah kau menyukai gaun itu ?"

"Aku suka. Bagaimana dengan jas pengantinmu ?"

"Aku juga menyukainya."

"Oh"

"Haru-.. Ah maksudku Sakura – chan. Apa kau baik – baik saja ?"

"Maksudmu ? Tentu saja baik – baik saja."

"Maksudku perasaanmu. Sejak tadi ekspresi wajahmu terus cemberut dan itu sangat mengangguku."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, Sasuke – kun." , lidah Sakura terasa kelu saat menyebut kata Sasuke – kun.

"Ekspresi wajahmu sangat jelas. Kurasa okaa – san ku mauoun okaa – san mu juga bisa melihatnya."

"Oh.. itu.. aku-"

"Aku mengerti. Kurasa saat ini kau masih merasa tertekan.", jawab Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura.

Sakura tidak menolak rangkulan Sasuke. Hubungan nya dengan Sasuke yang awal nya hanya sebatas kenalan kini berubah menjadi teman –atau mungkin dapat dikatakan sahabat- hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu.

Ibu Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat. Namun, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura masih menolak perjodohan itu walau tanpa mengucapkan nya secara langsung.

"Sasuke – san, bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai perjodohan ini ? Kurasa kau juga mengalami perasaan yang sama denganku.", Sakura berbicara dengan suara pelan. Mereka sengaja berjalan di belakang orang tua masing – masing dengan jarak beberapa meter.

"Aku mulai bisa menerima perjodohan itu" , gumam Sasuke.

"Eh ? Menerima ? Maksudmu kau-" , ucapan Sakura terputus.

"Maksudku, aku tidak lagi merasa kesal akibat perjodohan itu. Karena, kita bisa segera bercerai."

Sakura terdiam. Belakangan ini, terdapat hal yang mengganjal Sakura. Perhatian Sasuke padanya membuat hatinya tersentuh sekaligus penasaran mengenai pria yang akan menjadi suami nya.

"Sasuke – san, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu ?"

"Hn"

"Kurasa, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku. Namun, kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku dan seolah mengerti bagaimana cara memperlakukanku ?"

"Aku sendiri bahkan tak menyadarinya. Kurasa itu hanya perasaanmu. Atau mungkin karena kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku."

"Tch.. tidak akan. Aku lebih memilih menjadi perawan tua daripada jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria sepertimu" , jawab Sakura dengan ketus. "Jangan – jangan kau yang mulai jatuh cinta padaku, iya kan ?"

"Aku juga tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis tanpa daya tarik sepertimu. Tubuhmu seperti papan"

Wajah Sakura merah padam menahan emosi sekaligus malu. Ucapan Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tubuhnya memang rata dengan ukuran dada yang kecil bila dibandingkan dengan wanita – wanita lain nya.

"Buktinya, aku pernah memiliki kekasih. Setidaknya ada seorang pria yang menginginkanku. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke – san ? Kurasa kau tidak pernah sekalipun berpacaran dengan seorang wanita dan lebih memilih pria, iya kan ?" , jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia kehilangan kata – kata untuk membalas ucapan Sakura. Dengan suara pelan ia menjawab, "Aku memang tak pernah memiliki kekasih. Dan aku juga bukan gay"

Sakura terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bila seorang pria yang dikagumi banyak wanita seperti Sasuke tak pernah memiliki kekasih.

Sakura ingin bertanya kepada Sasuke, namun ibu Sasuke sudah mengajak mereka masuk ke sebuah toko perhiasan .

"Tolong perlihatkan set perhiasan pengantin yang termahal." , ucap ibu Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Uchiha – sama."

Penjaga toko itu memperlihatkan beberapa set perhiasan berupa anting, kalung dan gelang yang bertabut berlian.

"Berlian ini berasal dari tambang berlian di Afrika dengan kualitas terbaik. Set perhiasan ini merupakan produk terbaru kami dan hanya diproduksi terbatas."

"Sakura – chan, berlian ini sangat bagus dan cocok untukmu. Apakah kau menyukainya ?"

Sakura menyukai berlian itu. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya, apakah kau sudah membeli cincin pernikahan, Sasuke – chan ?" , tanya ibu Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sudah"

"Apakah anda ingin melihat – lihat perhiasan lain nya, Uchiha – sama ?" , tanya penjaga toko itu pada ibu Sasuke.

"Tidak, itu saja. "

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya ke kasir."

Sakura berdiri bersama ibu nya, sementara Sasuke ikut berjalan menuju kasir. Sakura merasa penasaran dengan cincin pernikahan yang dibelikan Sasuke.

Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa walaupun ini hanya sebuah 'pernikahan pura – pura'. Ia berharap, pria yang menikahinya akan mengajaknya pergi ke toko perhiasan dan membeli cincin pernikahan bersama – sama seperti di film drama yang sering dilihat nya di televisi. Namun, kenyataan nya berbeda. Sasuke sama sekali bukan pria romantis yang mau repot – repot mengajak calon istri nya untuk memilih cincin pernikahan.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke kasir dan tanpa sengaja mendengar kasir menyebutkan harga set perhiasan itu. Harga perhiasan itu sangat fantastis bahkan bagi seorang wanita karir bergaji besar seperti Sakura.

Sakura mendengar kasir itu menyebutkan perhiasan itu seharga dua ratus juta yen.

Sakura baru saja ingin mendengarkan percakapan kasir itu, namun transaksi itu sudah selesai dan ibu Sasuke memegang tas kertas serta Sasuke yang memasukkan kartu ke dalam dompet.

Sakura tak berani bertanya mengenai siapa yang membayar perhiasan itu. Ia menduga Sasuke yang membayar nya, namun ia tak terlalu yakin.

"Mebuki – san, Sakura – chan, apakah kalian ingin makan ?"

"Terserah padamu, Mikoto – san."

"Sakura – chan bagaimana ?" , tanya ibu Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya mengikuti saja, Mikoto oba – san."

"Ah, kau sopan sekali." , ibu Sasuke menepuk punggung Sakura. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajak kalian ke restoran prancis. Restoran ini sangat terkenal dan aku yakin kalian pasti menyukainya."

Sakura mengangguk. Ibu Sasuke kembali berjalan bersama ibu Sakura dan asik mengobrol. Sementara Sakura berjalan sendirian sambil memandang ponsel nya.

Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sakura dan berjalan di samping nya. Sakura menoleh dan memasukkan ponsel nya ke dalam tas nya.

"Sasuke – san, kenapa kau tidak memiliki kekasih ?" , Sakura bertanya tanpa ragu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Tatapan mata nya menerawang seolah membawanya kembali ke masa lalu.

Sakura merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat sedih. Sakura menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan menatap nya.

"Ano.. gomenasai, Sasuke – san."

"Daijoubu desu."

"Daijoubu ? Ekspresi wajah mu terlihat hampir menangis." , jawab Sakura. Tiba – tiba saja Sakura merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke, namun perasaan itu segera ditepisnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih karena aku tak dapat melupakan cinta pertamaku." , ujar Sasuke.

Sakura membelalakan mata nya. Sasuke benar – benar diluar dugaan nya. Selama ini Sasuke selalu membuatnya terkejut berkali – kali. Sosok Sasuke yang kini dikenalnya berbeda dengan persepsi awal nya.

"Cinta pertama mu ?"

"Ya, cinta pertamaku. Seorang gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecil ku."

Sakura menganguk dan mendengarkan Sasuke dengan serius. Ia bahkan menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke, hal yang hampir tidak pernah dilakukan Sakura. Ia menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan pada cerita Sasuke.

"Aku mulai menyukai nya sejak berusia 10 tahun. Sejak awal, kami selalu bersama walaupun sering bertengkar. Ia seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, tegar dan kuat. Lalu, sebelum upacara kelulusan SMA dan aku berangkat untuk kuliah di luar negeri, aku menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Dan kau ditolak ?"

Sasuke menganguk.

"Tunggu ! Kau bilang kau ditolak ? Apa kau serius, Sasuke – san ?"

Sasuke kembali menganguk, "Aku serius."

"Setahuku, hampir seluruh pegawai wanita di kantor mengagumi mu. Bahkan, Ino yang sebentar lagi akan menikah pun masih mengagumi mu. Aku tak percaya ada seorang wanita yang menolakmu."

"Kau gadis kedua yang menolakku, Sakura – san."

Sakura menunduk dan menyadari kekeliruan ucapan nya, "Ah, iya juga. Maksudku wanita pada umumnya tak akan menolakmu."

"Gadis itu menolakku. Saat itu, aku telat menyatakan perasaanku."

"Apakah kau, seorang pria yang pemalu ? Atau mungkin tidak terbiasa mengekspresikan perasaanmu ?"

"Mungkin."

"Mengapa gadis itu menolakmu ?"

"Saat itu, dia dijodohkan dengan seorang pria. Gadis itu berusaha menolak perjodohan nya, namun orang tua nya tetap memaksa. Ia selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun, alasan utama ia menolakku karena ia sudah menyukai pria lain."

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kau seperti itu, Sasuke – san. Kukira kau seorang pria yang tak pernah menunjukkan perasaanmu dan hanya memikirkan pekerjaan. "

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura dan melanjutkan cerita nya.

"Ia sering menangis di hadapanku karena ia tak dapat bersama pria yang dicintainya. Saat itu ia tidak tahu dengan siapa ia akan dijodohkan. Namun, pada akhirnya pria yang dijodohkan dengan nya adalah pria yang selama ini dicintai nya. Aku ikut lega dan berbahagia melihatnya bersama pria yang dicintai nya pada hari pernikahan nya."

"Jadi, karena itukah kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku dan bahkan menghiburku karena perjodohan ini ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada gadis itu. Walaupun secara fisik kalian berbeda, namun kau juga seorang wanita yang kuat dan mandiri."

Sakura merasa bersimpati pada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, pasti terasa berat bila menyukai seseorang dan harus melihat orang yang disukai menikah dengan orang lain. Itu pastilah sangat menyakitkan. Mungkinkah hal ini yang mengubah sikap Sasuke hingga menjadi seseorang yang hanya fokus bekerja tanpa mempedulikan hal – hal lain.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengerakkan tangan nya dan mengandeng Sasuke seolah berniat menguatkan pria itu. Pria itu terkejut, namun ia tak berniat melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mengandeng tangan wanita itu.

….*….

Seminggu berlalu setelah hari itu. Selama seminggu, Sakura disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan maupun perawatan tubuh yang sebetulnya tidak disukai Sakura.

Dan hari ini merupakan hari pernikahan nya dengan Sasuke. Dada nya terasa sesak, ia berdebar – debar ketika ia berangkat menuju toko gaun pengantin itu dan memakai gaun pengantin nya serta mengenakan perhiasan .

Untunglah, Sasuke seolah mengerti perasaan nya dan tak melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dari tangan Sakura.

Kini, mereka berada di gereja yang dihiasi dengan bunga mawar yang indah. Seluruh tamu menghadiri gereja untuk menyaksikan upacara pernikahan yang mendebar. Upacara pernikahan akan dilanjutkan dengan resepsi pernikahan di hotel mewah.

Seorang anggota gereja membawakan dua buah kotak cincin dan menyerahkan nya pada Sasuke. Ia mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikan nya di jari Sakura dengan hati – hati. Cincin itu terbuat dari emas putih dengan berlian besar di tengah nya dan berlian – berlian kecil mengelilingi berlian besar itu dan setengah dari cincin itu.

Selanjutnya, anggota gereja itu menyerahkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan taburan berlian kepada Sakura. Dengan sedikit gemetar dan gugup, ia memakaikan cincin itu di jari Sasuke. Ia hampir menjatuhkan cincin itu. Jantung Sakura berdebar begitu cepat hingga ia nyaris pingsan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istri mu baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit hingga maut memisahkan kalian ?" , ucap seorang pendeta dengan setelan jas.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Haruno Sakura, apakah kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami mu, baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit hingga maut memisahkan kalian ?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Pendeta mengucapkan kalimat pemberkatan dan mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk berciuman.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam untuk sesaat. Para tamu menatap mereka seolah menunggu mereka untuk segera berciuman.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke maju dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura – san, sumimasen deshita" , bisik Sasuke dengan sopan.

Sakura mengedipkan mata seolah mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah Sakura. Sakura menutup mata nya berusaha menahan perasaan gugup.

Perlahan, sebuah bibir yang lembut dan basah mengecup bibir Sakura dengan singkat dan melepaskan nya begitu saja. Sakura langsung membuka mata nya.

Entah kenapa, Sakura tidak keberatan dengan Sasuke yang mencium bibir nya. Seluruh hadirin bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Kemudian, pendeta mengadakan ceramah singkat sebelum menutup upacara pernikahan dan mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura menuju mobil yang sudah diparkir di depan gereja.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju limousine hitam yang terparkir dengan Hinata yang membantu mengangkat ujung gaun Sakura. Supir membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hinata dan Naruto ikut masuk ke dalam limousine dan duduk di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura. Hinata dan Naruto menjadi pengiring pengantin.

"Teme, selamat untuk pernikahanmu dan Sakura, ya. Kuharap kalian akan langgeng."

"Hn, arigato."

"Sakura – san, aku sangat terharu melihat pernikahan kalian." , ucap Hinata.

"Aku bahkan hampir menangis saat kalian mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan. Aku sangat terharu melihat kalian akhirnya bisa menikah, bahkan mendahuluiku." , timpal Naruto.

"Kenapa kau terharu, dobe ? Seharusnya Sakura – chan atau aku yang merasa terharu."

"Kalian berdua adalah orang yang gila bekerja, dan bahkan bisa menikah dibawah umur tiga puluh. Itu sangat menakjubkan. Iya kan, Hinata – hime ?"

"Iya. Sakura – san, gaun mu sangat indah, lho." , puji Hinata.

"Benar, Sakura. Kau terlihat feminine dan can-" , Naruto menutup mulut nya. "Ups, nanti teme cemburu."

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab, "Terima kasih atas pujian kalian. Hinata – san juga sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Naruto baka, kan ? Kau juga pasti memakai gaun yang cantik."

"A – aku tidak tahu.. Naruto – kun b – belum melamarku." , jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melamarmu besok, Hinata – hime."

"E – eh ? B – bukan. Aku tidak bermaksud memintamu melamarku." , wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

Sasuke berbisik dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar Hinata dan Naruto.

'Sakura – chan, kau sangat cantik hari ini."

"Hah ?"

"Kubilang, kau sangat cantik."

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar pujian Sasuke. Ia merasa senang mendengar pujian Sasuke dan berdebar – debar.

"Kau.. juga sangat tampan, Sasuke – kun"

Kini, wajah Sasuke ikut memerah walaupun ia berusaha menyembunyikan nya.

…..*…..

Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di dalam ballroom hotel tepat pukul tujuh. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan melewati karpet merah menuju panggung. Seluruh tamu undangan berjumlah ribuan orang memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke kembali mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke seolah memberi kekuatan bagi Sakura dan menghilangkan rasa gugup nya. Sakura terus menerus tersenyum.

Sesampainya di panggung, pendeta memulai doa bersama. Kemudian MC mengambil alih acara. Sasuke dan Sakura memotong kue bersama – sama, kemudian saling menyuapkan kue.

Sasuke seolah terbiasa dengan menyuapkan kue bagi Sakura. Sementara Sakura masih merasa gugup dan tidak nyaman.

Setelah memotong kue, ayah Sakura dan ayah Sasuke memberikan kata sambutan kepada para tamu undangan. Setelah itu penuangan red wine dan saling mengangkat gelas sebagai simbolis dan minum bersama – sama.

Sepanjang acara, para pengunjung mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke dan Sakura, termasuk Itachi. Sakura berusaha tersenyum walaupun ia tetap merasa tak nyaman dengan pesta pernikahan ini.

Acara pernikahan selesai pada pukul sepuluh malam. Sasuke dan Sakura menyewa sebuah kamar dengan fasilitas terbaik di hotel ini atas permintaan orang tua Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke dalam kamar pesanan mereka setelah acara pernikahan selesai. Mereka berdua sudah merasa lelah akibat acara pernikahan itu.

Sakura membawa pakaian nya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi berendam.

'Seandainya aku kabur dari pernikahan ini, apa yang akan terjadi ? Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah menikah ?' , batin Sakura.

Sakura memainkan busa dan menikmati kehangatan air untuk menghilangkan kegundahan hati nya. Ia masih menolak pernikahan ini, ia bahkan sengaja mematikan hp agar tidak perlu membaca pesan atau bahkan telepon dari orang – orang yang ingin mengucapkan selamat. Sepanjang acara, ia berusaha keras agar tidak terlibat percakapan dengan orang – orang atau meminimalisir percakapan. Ia terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan orang – orang mengenai pernikahan mereka.

Setelah mandi, Sakura mengganti pakaian nya dengan kaus dan celana pendek, pakaian tidur yang biasa dikenakan Sakura. Ia tidak menuruti saran ibu Sasuke untuk membeli lingerie sexy yang dikenakan pada malam pertama mereka. Sakura berusaha keras agar ia tidak merangsang Sasuke sehingga ia tidak perlu menikmati 'malam pertama' nya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke menunggu di depan kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk dan pakaian tidur.

"Sakura – san, kau akan tidur ?"

"Ya, aku sangat mengantuk dan besok harus berangkat bekerja."

"Itachi – nii memberi libur satu minggu untuk kita."

"Benarkah ?"

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan nya ?"

"Tidak."

"Ck.. ya sudahlah, kalau begitu gunakan saja kasur. Aku akan tidur di sofa malam ini"

"Jangan" , Sakura menjawab dengan cepat hingga ia sendiri kaget akan ucapan nya.

"Bukankah kau memintaku untuk tidak 'menyentuh' mu ?"

"Bagaimana bila aku saja yang tidur di sofa ? Keluarga mu sudah membayar hotel ini, kau tidur saja di kasur." , saran Sakura.

"Tidak. Bagaimanapun juga, kau ini seorang wanita. Kau seharusnya tidur di kasur."

"Bagaimana bila badanmu terasa pegal setelah tidur di sofa ?"

"Sudahlah, tidur saja di kasur."

"B – bagaimana, bila kita berdua tidur di kasur. Hanya tidur saja, tidak lebih." , Sakura menyarankan dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Bagaimana bila tanpa sengaja aku 'menyentuhmu' ?" , goda Sasuke.

"Sasuke !" , Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke dengan keras hingga Sasuke meringis.

"Uh.. Kau ini. Maksudku, bagaimana bila tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh bagian yang tak seharusnya disentuh saat sedang tidur ?"

"E – eh, itu.. Usahakan jangan. Atau gunakan ini saja sebagai batas" , Sakura berjalan ke arah sofa dan mengambil bantal sofa serta menaruh nya di tengah – tengah kasur.

"Dengan pembatas itu, kita tidak akan saling menyentuh.", ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kau tidur saja, oyasumi."

"O – oyasumi"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Sakura berjalan ke arah kasur dan berbaring di atas kasur. Cuaca bulan desember cukup dingin ditambah dengan temperature ac yang rendah. Ia menarik bed cover dan berniat memakai untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun segera menyingkirkan nya dan menaruh nya di bagian kasur Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, rasa lelah menguasai Sakura dan ia mulai tertidur dengan lelap.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah tidur, Sakura – san ?"

Hening. Sasuke meleaskan tangan nya dari rambut Sakura dan mengambil bed cover, serta menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan bed cover.

"Oyasumi, Sakura – san." , gumam Sasuke sambil berbaring dan menutup mata nya.

…..*…..

Pagi hari nya, Sakura terbangun setelah tertidur cukup lelap. Ia menoleh ke samping dan tidak melihat Sasuke yang seharusnya tidur di sebelah nya.

Sakura menatap pakaian yang dikenakan nya. Masih utuh, tanpa ada tanda – tanda aneh. Sasuke benar – benar menepati janji nya untuk tidak 'menyentuh' Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari kasur nya dan melihat sebuah kertas yang diletakkan di atas meja. Sakura mendekati meja itu dan membaca isi nya.

**Aku berada di kolam renang. Kupon breakfast kutinggalkan di atas meja. –Sasuke**

Sakura melihat sebuah kupon breakfast bertuliskan nomor kamar mereka. Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka tirai.

Dari jendela, Sakura dapat melihat langsung ke arah kolam renang. Kolam renang masih sepi karena saat ini pukul tujuh pagi. Terdapat sesosok pria yang terlihat mirip Sasuke.

Sakura menutup tirai dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Untuk hari ini, ia memilih memakai chiffon dress berlengan pendek berwarna putih. Ia hanya menyisir rambut nya dengan rapi dan memakai bedak tipis. Sejak upacara pernikahan selesai, ia ingin segera melepas cincin pernikahan itu. Namun, ia khawatir bila orangtua Sasuke menyadari nya dan menanyakan. Untuk sebulan ini, ia harus memerankan peran nya dengan baik.

Sakura mengambil tas dan memasukkan kupon breakfast itu dan mengunci kamar. Ia berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol turun.

Ketika ia akan turun, ia bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah Sasuke.

"Sakura – chan, dimana Sasuke – chan ?"

Sakura kaget ditanya seperti itu, dengan ragu ia menjawab, "Di kolam renang."

"Kolam renang ?" , ayah Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Ia seharusnya breakfast bersama kita."

Sakura merasa panik mendengar ucapan ayah Sasuke ditambah dengan tatapan tajam nya pada Sakura. Ia merasa seolah dituduh sebagai istri yang tidak dapat melayani suami.

"Fugaku – kun, apakah kau tidak tahu bila Sasuke – chan kita memang sangat suka berolahraga ?"

Sakura merasa lega, ucapan ibu Sasuke seolah menyelamatkan nya.

"Ah, iya. Jadi, apakah kalian berdua menikmati malam pertama kalian ?"

Sakura malu sekaligus terkejut mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia tak menyangka bila orang tua Sasuke akan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Tidak. Semalam kami terlalu lelah dan langsung tertidur.", jawab Sakura dengan sopan.

"Sakura – san, cepatlah beri kami cucu." , ujar ayah Sasuke.

"Iya, kami sangat tidak sabar menggendong cucu pertama darimu dan Sasuke – chan" , timpal ibu Sasuke.

"I – iya. Akan kami usahakan"

"Sakura – san, sebaiknya cepat kau temui Sasuke di kolam renang dan minta dia untuk menyusul kita di restaurant hotel." , ayah Sasuke memerintah Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Sakura diam sambil mengamati keadaan. Ia semakin tidak nyaman dengan pernikahan ini. Ibu Sasuke cukup ramah dan hangat, namun ayah Sasuke seolah tidak memandang nya sama sekali. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berbincang – bincang dengan ayah Sasuke sekalipun ada hal yang serius. Sakura berharap pernikahan ini cepat berakhir.

…..*…..

Sakura menyusul Sasuke menuju kolam renang. Ia berjalan mendekati pinggir kolam renang dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berenang.

"Sasuke – kun !" , Sakura setengah berteriak.

Sasuke tetap melanjutkan berenang dan berhenti ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa ?"

Rambut Sasuke terlihat basah dan tidak lagi mencuat seperti biasanya. Namun, wajah Sasuke tetap terlihat memesona bagi siapapun. Kini, otot di tangan dan perut Sasuke terlihat semakin jelas tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Ayah dan ibu mu memintaku untuk menyusulmu dan membawamu ke restaurant hotel untuk breakfast."

"Aku akan segera kesana. Katakan pada mereka untuk menungguku."

"Aku akan menunggumu disini. Jadi cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu" , ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju kursi berpayung.

"Kau pergi saja terlebih dahulu. Nanti aku akan menyusul."

"Bagaimana kata orang tua mu nanti ?"

"Biarkan saja. Atau kau takut menghadapi mereka sendiran ?" , goda Sasuke sambil menyentuh kaki Sakura dengan jari nya yang basah terkena air.

"Sasuke !", Sakura berjalan mundur untuk menghindari Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menduduki pinggiran kolam dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Sakura terkejut melihat tubuh Sasuke dari dekat dengan lebih jelas. Tubuh nya sangat sexy dengan otot dan dada yang bidang. Fisik pria itu sangat sempurna, seolah diciptakan oleh pematung terbaik. Bahkan mungkin, menyaingi Apollo, dewa Yunani yang terkenal akan ketampanan nya.

Sasuke sengaja mendekati Sakura dan kembali menyentuh wajah Sakura yang basah dengan tangan nya untuk membuat wajah Sakura basah.

"Sasuke !" , Sakura berniat mencengkran pergelangan tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke mengibaskan kedua tangan nya hingga butiran air mengenai pakaian Sakura dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan pria yang kini menjadi suami nya itu. Tingkah laku yang sangat kekanak – kanakan dan tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang pria dewasa dengan posisi penting di kantor. Sekilas, Sasuke mengingatkan nya akan Naruto.

Lagi – lagi, persepsi Sakura mengenai Sasuke salah. Sasuke sama sekali bukan seorang pria yang kaku dan dingin.

…..*….

Sambil bersungut – sungut, Sakura berjalan menuju restaurant hotel bersama Sasuke. Sasuke kini telah mengganti pakaian nya dengan kemeja putih yang sedikit ketat untuk menampilkan lekuk tubuh nya dan celana hitam. Ia kembali menata model rambutnya dengan model rambut bokong ayam seperti biasa nya.

"Sasuke – kun, kau ini iseng sekali. Sikap mu itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sebagai putra keluarga konglomerat Uchiha sekaligus orang dengan posisi penting" , ucap Sakura dengan kesal.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bila aku ini kaku, dingin dan membosankan ? Seharusnya kau lebih suka aku yang seperti ini"

"Duh.. tidak seperti ini juga, Sasuke – kun" , Sakura merasa sweatdrop seketika.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku bagaimana ?"

"Biasa – biasa saja. Ok ?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau tiba – tiba memanggilku dengan suffix –kun. Apa kau mulai menikmati peranmu ?"

"Tidak. Itu untuk membiasakan diri dalam menjalani peran ini."

"Kukira kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku, Sakura – chan"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tiba – tiba memanggilku dengan suffix –chan ?"

"Alasanku sama denganmu."

"Sasuke – kun, apakah ayahmu sangat kaku dan dingin ?"

"Begitulah, kenapa kau menanyakan itu ?"

"Hanya penasaran. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan nya, aku sudah merasa tidak nyaman."

"Otou – san ku memang bertolak belakang dengan okaa – san ku."

"Awalnya, kukira kau ini tipe pria seperti otou – san mu itu."

"Hn. Banyak yang mengatakan seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba – tiba berubah ? Apakah kau akan segera mati ?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh !" , Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura dengan jengkel. Wajah Sakura memerah, jantung nya kembali berdebar.

Sakura tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah jari Sasuke. Ia melihat cincin pernikahan mereka masih melingkar di jari manis kiri Sasuke.

"Hey, kenapa memasang cincin di jari kiri ? Apa kau kidal ?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau memasang nya disana ?" , tanpa sengaja Sakura menyentuh jari Sasuke yang mengenakan cincin pernikahan.

"Aku ambidextrous." , Sasuke menjawab sambil memalingkan wajah dari Sakura. "Dan tolong lepaskan tangan ku."

"Nani ?"

"Tanganmu menyentuh jari ku."

Sakura melirik jari nya dan terkejut, "Go – gomenasai, baka !"

"Hn."

Sakura memalingkan wajah nya dari Sasuke dan berjalan berjauhan. Ketika sampai di dekat restaurant, dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengandeng nya dan berpura – pura berdekatan.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengeluarkan kupon breakfast mereka dan menyerahkan kepada pelayan hotel yang mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah meja dimana ayah dan ibu Sasuke sudah menunggu.

"Sasuke , kenapa kau lama sekali ?" , tanya ayah Sasuke sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Sumimasen deshita, otou – san" , Sasuke membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Duduklah" , ayah Sasuke melirik sebuah kursi kosong. Dengan canggung, Sasuke duduk di samping ayah nya. Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Otou – san sudah memesankan tiket untuk honeymoon kalian di salah satu resort mewah di pulau milik otou – san."

"Arigato gozaimasu, otou – san" , jawab Sasuke. Sasuke menyentuh lengan Sakura seolah memberi tanda. Sakura dengan gugup mengucapkan hal yang tadi diucapkan Sasuke.

"Karena kalian hanya mendapat libur selama 1 minggu, maka kalian akan berangkat besok dan kembali ke jepang satu hari sebelum masa libur kalian habis. Tiket telah otou – san persiapkan."

Sakura terkejut, begitupun Sasuke. Sakura merasa khawatir, honeymoon berdua tanpa seorangpun pengawas, akankah Sasuke mampu menepati janji nya ?

* * *

><p><strong>Minna - san, gomen ne. Chapter ini batal ending _<strong>

**Seharusnya, chapter ini jadi chapter terakhir yg lebih dari 10k words.**

**Cuma, karena terlalu panjang. Author memutuskan untuk membagi jadi 2 chapter. Jadi, ending ditunda di chapter 5.**

**FYI, author ga berniat memasuki unsur religious apapun di fict ini. Fict ini ga akan berbau agama apapun. Author milih setting pernikahan di gereja dgn pendeta karena menurut artikel, di jepang kebanyakan orang menikah dengan tata cara kristen & meninggal dengan tata cara agama shinto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to reviews :<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Hanazono yuri : Justru kegigihan Sakura menolak perjodohan ini yg jadi konsep utama fanfict ini.<br>**

**- Uchizuma Angel : Alur nya memang cepet. Soalnya author males ceritaiin terlalu detail -_-**

**- Rainy de : Udah terjawab di chapter ini (Kalau dibaca dgn detail, pasti bs menarik kesimpulan)**

**- meme. chua. 3 : Ok. Cuma agak lama ya. Soalnya masih ada 2 fict yang on going. Chapter ini nggak jadi ending, ditunda di chapter 5.  
><strong>

**- Haruka Smile : Pasti dong. Kalau nggak pair nya bukan SasuSaku. **


	5. Chapter 5

Keesokan hari nya, Sasuke dan Sakura check out dari hotel dan langsung menuju dermaga. Keluarga Sasuke telah mempersiapkan sebuah yacht mewah khusus untuk membawa mereka ke pulau milik ayah Sasuke yang dibuka untuk umum.

Pulau itu masih berada cukup dekat dengan Jepang, hanya saja pulau itu lebih dekat dengan wilayah Korea Selatan sehingga masuk dalam teritori Korea Selatan.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki yacht diantar para kru kapal yang khusus hanya melayani melayani mereka berdua. Keluarga Sasuke dan Sakura mengantarkan mereka ke dermaga dan tak berhenti melambaikan tangan hingga yacht meninggalkan dermaga.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mengernyitkan dahi melihat email nya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada satupun email mengenai pekerjaan, selain itu tidak ada telepon atau sms mengenai pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan nya. Bahkan, teman – teman nya yang biasa menghubungi nya, terutama Naruto tidak menghubungii nya sama sekali.

Sakura memutuskan menghubungi salah seorang manager yang merupakan bawahan nya.

"Selamat pagi, saya Mei Terumi. Dengan siapa saya berbicara ?"

Sinyal ponsel masih cukup kuat karena yacht masih berada di wilayah Jepang. Sakura segera menjawab, "Saya Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura – buchou ? Tumben sekali menelponku." , nada suara dan gaya bicara wanita diseberang telepon itu berubah menjadi lebih santai.

"Ya, apakah ada pekerjaan untukku ? Sejak kemarin tidak ada telepon, sms atau email mengenai pekerjaan."

"Haha.. santai saja, Sakura – buchou. Kau baru saja menikah dan harus menikmati waktu sebaik mungkin dengan suami mu tanpa diganggu pekerjaan."

"Aku serius. Apakah tidak ada pekerjaan untukku ?"

"Tidak ada, Sakura – buchou. Sudahlah, bersantai saja dan nikmati waktu mu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Itachi – san saja. Terima kasih, maaf menganggu pekerjaanmu dan selamat bekerja." , Sakura mematikan telepon dan menghubungi Itachi.

"Moshi – moshi, Sakura – san."

"Ah, Itachi – san. Apakah ada pekerjaan untukku ?"

"Aku sangat menghargai karyawan yang giat bekerja sepertimu. Namun, aku sudah memberikanmu libur selama 1 minggu. Gunakan saja untuk bersantai."

"Tidak biasanya aku tidak menerima sms, email atau telepon mengenai pekerjaan."

"Ya, aku memang meminta para karyawan untuk tidak menghubungimu mengenai pekerjaan dan memberimu libur."

"Nani ?"

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja liburanmu bersama Sasuke – chan. Sebentar lagi aku akan rapat, mata ashita ne" , Itachi langsung menutup telepon nya.

Sakura menatap sekeliling kamar nya dengan frustasi. Ia ingin menghubungi teman – teman nya, namun ia tidak ingin menganggu pekerjaan teman – teman nya.

...*...

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dan membuka nya.

"Sakura – chan, ternyata kau berada disini ?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Oh ya, apakah kita akan berada di pulau ini selama 5 hari 4 malam, Sasuke – kun ?"

"Hn."

"Ok."

"Kenapa kau tiba – tiba menanyakann nya, Sakura – chan ?"

"Aku hanya merasa aneh. Sejak kemarin tidak ada email, sms atau telepon mengenai pekerjaan."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah saat mendengar ucapan keras. Ia terlihat berusaha keras untuk menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

"Sakura – chan, aku tak mengerti apa kau ini terlalu bersemangat atau gila bekerja. Kukira hanya aku yang sangat mencintai pekerjaanku hingga tak menikmati waktu untuk diri sendiri, ternyata kau pun sama, bahkan lebih parah."

"Aku tidak terbiasa tanpa bekerja. Targetku, aku ingin mencapai posisi direktur dalam dua tahun ini."

"Cukup katakan padaku dan aku akan membuatmu menjadi direktur saat ini juga."

"Tidak mau. Aku menginginkan jabatan yang kuraih atas kerja kerasku sendiri."

"Sesekali, nikmatilah waktu berliburmu. Waktu libur yang sangat jarang ini lebih baik dinikmati sebaik – baiknya.", ujar Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ucapanmu terdengar aneh bagi seseorang sepertimu. Kurasa, kau juga seseorang yang gila bekerja dan tak memedulikan apapun."

"Begitulah. Namun, setidaknya aku tidak akan meminta pekerjaan sepertimu bila sedang tidak ada pekerjaan untukku."

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mencapai targetku." , jawab Sakura dengan serius.

"Ck.. benar – benar keras kepala. Sebentar lagi makan siang akan disiapkan."

"Lalu ? Apa tujuanmu ke kamar ini ?"

"Aku mencarimu untuk makan siang bersama."

Sakura hampir tak dapat mempercayai pendengaran nya. Sikap pria itu terasa aneh. Pria itu seolah menikmati peran nya, bahkan sangat menikmatinya.

"Baiklah. Ayo makan siang bersama" , ucapan itu keluar tanpa disadari oleh Sakura sendiri.

Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membuka pintu kamar. Dengan canggung, Sakura berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke – kun, dimana barang – barang mu ?", Sakura sengaja memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix – kun agar terbiasa. Dan kini, ia mulai terbiasa.

"Di kamarku."

"Oh. "

"Sakura - chan, untuk saat ini, kamar kita terpisah. Namun, setelah sampai di pulau. Kita terpaksa tidur di satu kamar. Okaa – san hanya memesan satu kamar." , jelas Sasuke.

"Ya sudah. Namun, aku akan memasang batas seperti kemarin."

"Tidak, aku akan memesan extra bed dan aku akan tidur di extra bed itu." , tolak Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bila okaa – san mu mengetahuinya ?"

"Tidak mungkin. Okaa – san ku tidak akan mau repot – repot mencari tahu hal seperti itu."

"Ya sudah. Ano.. Sasuke – kun, apakah kemarin aku menarik selimut mu saat tidur ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa aku terbangung dalam keadaan memakai selimut ?" , tanya Sakura dengan khawatir sekaligus takut. Sudah dua malam ia tidur tanpa memakai selimut, namun aneh nya ia selalu terbangun dalam keadaan pakaian lengkap dan memakai selimut. "Apakah kau melakukan 'itu' padaku saat sedang tidur ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Apakah kau menginginkanku melakukan itu ?" , goda Sasuke. "Aku akan melakukan nya sesuai keinginanmu."

"Baka ! Aku hanya bertanya. Itu membuatku sangat takut dan khawatir."

"Gunakan saja rantai dan gembok untuk mengunci celana mu. Kau akan aman sepanjang malam.", jawab Sasuke dengan sinis dan tatapan yang seolah berusaha membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu ? Jadi kau-" , Sakura menaikkan tangan dan berniat menggampar Sasuke, namun Sasuke menahan nya.

"Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin aku melakukan 'itu' padamu dan kau terbangun dengan pakaian lengkap. Setelah melakukan 'itu', tentu saja ada yang tersisa. Aku tidak mungkin membersihkan nya karena mungkin saja kau terbangun."

Wajah Sakura memerah karena malu dengan ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan sangat vulgar. "K – kau pasti sudah berpengalaman dengan 'itu', kan ?"

"Tidak."

"Hah ?"

"Maksudku, aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal – hal seperti itu."

Sakura mengangguk maklum. Hal itu sulit dipercaya, terutama bagi seorang pria seperti Sasuke. Namun, mungkin saja ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya hingga terlalu lelah dan tak berniat melakukan hal – hal seperti itu.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya. Kau pasti pernah, kan ? Bersama Deidara – san, mungkin ?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Deidara sudah menikah dan memiliki istri. Walaupun belum, aku tetap tidak akan melakukan nya bersama pria. Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Aku ?" , Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau."

"Aku-"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, terdengar suara dua orang pelayan yang membuka pintu menuju ruang makan.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha – sama" , ucap kedua pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badan dan membuka pintu.

Salah satu pelayan itu mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura masuk kemudian menutup pintu.

Ruang makan di dalam yacht itu tidak terlalu besar. Terdapat sebuah meja dengan sepuluh buah kursi yang dapat menampung sepuluh orang. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan, kemudian seorang pelayan membawa makanan.

Makanan terdiri dari appetizer, main course dan dessert yang disiapkan khusus untuk Sakura.

"Itadakimasu" , ucap Sasuke dan Sakura.

Appetizer berupa Zuppa Toscana Soup. Hidangan yang cukup aneh untuk disantap di tengah siang yang cukup panas.

Sasuke memanggil seorang pelayan yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan gerakan tangan. Pelayan itu segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ya, Uchiha – sama ?"

"Saya ingin mengganti soup ini dengan garlic bread. Soup ini tidak enak dinikmati di tengah siang seperti ini."

"Maafkan saya, Uchiha – sama. Saya akan segera menggantinya.", pelayan itu menundukkan kepala.

"Tolong singkirkan soup itu. Nikmati saja soup itu sebagai tambahan makan siang mu atau simpan untuk makan malam kami.", perintah Sasuke kepada pelayan.

"Eh, S – sasuke.." , Sakura terkesiap melihat sikap Sasuke. Sasuke seolah memiliki charisma yang membuat orang lain 'tunduk' padanya. "Biarkan aku yang memakan soup itu."

"Kau yakin, Sakura – chan ?"

"Ya. Aku tidak ingin menyia – nyiakan makanan yang telah dibuat koki dengan sepenuh hati . "

"Permisi, Uchiha – san" , pelayan itu mendekat untuk mengambil mangkuk soup itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak jadi mengganti soup ini. Tolong keluarkan garlic bread sebagai tambahan untuk soup ini." , ujar Sasuke pada pelayan itu.

"Saya akan segera menyampaikannya kepada koki. Permisi, Uchiha – san" , pelayan itu membungkukkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sasuke – kun, berapa lama kita akan berada di kapal ini ?"

"Satu hari. Besok kita akan sampai di pulau itu."

"Oh. Sepertinya yacht ini sangat besar. Apakah yatch ini biasanya disewakan ?"

"Tidak, yacht ini hanya digunakan keluarga Uchiha."

"Benarkah ? Keren sekali. Keluargamu benar – benar hebat" , ucap Sakura dengan penuh kekaguman.

Sasuke hampir tersenyum melihat ekspresi kagum Sakura yang terlihat sangat kekanakan. Ia mengerucutkan bibir nya untuk menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu ? Aku jarang mendengar mengenai keluargamu selain bahwa ayahmu adalah pengacara terkenal. Aku bahkan tidak sadar bila kau bekerja di perusahaanku."

"Kau ini, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyadari karyawanmu yang telah bekerja bertahun – tahun."

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana mungkin tidak mengetahui siapa aku setelah bekerja bertahun – tahun ?" , sindir Sasuke.

"Hey ! Itu karena aku terlalu giat bekerja dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk bergossip tentang hal – hal yang tidak berguna."

"Kalau begitu, tidak penting bagiku untuk mengingat seorang karyawan sepertimu diantara ribuan karyawan Uchiha Group Company."

"Kau ini aneh.", desis Sakura.

"Aneh ? Sebaiknya kau segera bertanya pada sekelilingmu apakah kau ini normal atau tidak."

"Apa maksudmu ? Kau bilang aku tidak normal ?"

"Begitulah. Wanita yang gila bekerja. Kau kira aku juga tidak bosan denganmu ?"

"Kau sendiri, pria yang tidak pernah berpacaran, membosankan, arrogant, pengecut. Benar – benar pria yang sangat buruk untuk dinikahi." , pekik Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena jengkel.

"Pengecut ? Arrogant ? Apa maksudmu ?" , Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Bila aku pengecut, aku melarikan diri di hari pernikahanku."

"Buktinya kau ditolak seorang wanita karena telat menyatakan cinta. Bukankah kau pengecut hingga terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaanmu ?" , Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Urusai !" , Sasuke setengah berteriak dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Sindiran Sakura memang sangat tepat mengenainya.

Pelayan tadi mengetuk pintu dan masuk sambil membawakan garlic bread, kemudian kembali berdiri di sudut ruangan.

Sakura mengambil garlic bread di atas piring dan meletakkan nya di pinggir mangkuk soup. Ia memakan soup itu bersama dengan garlic bread. Soup itu terasa lezat dengan kekentalan dan rasa yang pas.

...*...

Makan siang terasa tidak nyaman bagi Sakura. Sakura terus menerus menundukkan kepala memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terlihat tenang selama makan siang.

Sakura segera bangkit berdiri ketika menyelesaikan makan siang nya tanpa menunggu Sasuke yang sejak tadi memainkan ponsel nya sambil menunggu Sakura menghabiskan dessert nya.

"Sakura – chan, mau kemana kau ?"

"Keluar. Melihat – lihat seluruh ruangan di yatch ini."

"Tunggu, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak mau." , Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke mengejar Sakura yang terus mempercepat langkah nya.

"Sakura – chan !"

Sakura kini berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar ia tersandung karena berlari menggunakan heels.

"Aaah !"

Sasuke mempercepat lari dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang tepat sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa – apa ?"

Jarak antara Sasuke dan Sakura begitu dekat. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan nafas Sasuke di dekat nya. Sakura tiba – tiba saja merasa berdebar – debar berada di dekat Sasuke. Sentuhan pria itu membuatnya semakin berdebar hingga jantung nya terasa sesak.

"Sakura – chan ?"

"I – iya. Aku tidak apa – apa.", jawab Sakura dengan gugup dan wajah memerah.

"Syukurlah bila kau tidak apa – apa."

Sakura semakin berdebar ketika mendengar ucapan pria itu. Ia merasa senang karena pria itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan nya. Namun, sisi hati Sakura yang membenci Sasuke kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku" , ucap Sakura dengan ketus. Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukan nya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Kenapa mengkhawatirkanku ?" , Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menghabiskan liburanku dengan menemanimu yang terluka." , jawab Sasuke dengan serius.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku di penginapan."

"Aku tidak berencana menghabiskan liburan dengan berwisata sendirian."

Sakura kehilangan kata – kata yang semula sudah ia persiapkan untuk menjawab Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu melihat – lihat isi yacht ini." , Sasuke mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura. Sakura merasa sangat canggung dengan menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Pegang tanganku. Aku tidak ingin hal tadi terulang." , Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura. Dengan canggung dan sedikit gemetar, Sakura menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke. Telapak tangan Sasuke hangat dan lembut. Ia merasa nyaman hanya dengan menyentuh tangan pria itu.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan nya dan mengajak nya menuju sebuah ruangan di dekat ruangan makan itu. Ia membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan berbagai alat fitness dan bahkan tiga kamar mandi yang dilengkapi dengan shower.

"Ini ruangan fitness. Namun alat – alat fitness disini tidak terlalu lengkap"

"Ano.. tadi aku melihat ada kolam renang di bagian atas yacht ini. Bisakah aku melihat kolam renang itu ?"

Sasuke mengajak Sakura menaiki sebuah tangga di dalam ruang fitness itu. Tangga itu mengarah ke bagian teratas yacht.

Cahaya matahari terasa menyengat ketika Sasuke dan Sakura mencapai ujung tangga dan membuka pintu. Di bagian teratas yacht itu terdapat beberapa kursi panjang untuk berjemur, meja dan kolam renang yang tidak terlalu besar dengan panjang 20 meter dan lebar 10 meter.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ada kolam renang di atas ruangan fitness. Namun, kenapa tangga menuju kolam renang malah dibuat diatas ruangan fitness ? Aneh sekali." , ucap Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah kolam renang.

"Kamar mandi terdekat berada di ruangan fitness. Karena itu, tangga dibuat di ruangan fitness."

"Eh ? Kenapa tidak dibuat kamar mandi disini saja ?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin kesalahan arsitektur. Inilah hal yang paling tidak kusukai ketika berpergian dengan yatch ini. Kurasa sebentar lagi otou – san ku akan menjual yatch ini."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal yatch ini cukup mewah."

"Hn."

"Aku ingin berenang disini.", ujar Sakura.

"Ingin berenang sekarang ?"

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin melihat – lihat yacht ini."

"Hn."

...*...

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menuruni tangga. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan fitness serta menunjukkan seluruh ruangan di dalam yacht itu, bahkan daerah dapur dan area kamar staff.

Setelah mengantarkan Sakura melihat – lihat seluruh bagian yacht, Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura hingga sampai di depan kamar nya.

"Arigato Sasuke – kun." , ucap Sakura dengan ragu sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Hn ?"

"Maksudku, terima kasih karena telah mengantarku melihat seluruh ruangan di yacht ini."

"Hn,"

"Ah, terima kasih juga karena telah menolongku tadi." , ucap Sakura dengan berat hati,

"Douiteshimashite. Kuharap lain kali kau akan berhati – hati."

"Oh, ya." , ucap Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamar nya dan masuk ke dalam kamar nya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan ke arah koper nya dan mengambil kantung plastic. Ia mengisi kantung plastic dengan pakaian ganti dan handuk serta peralatan mandi. Ia melepaskan pakaian nya dan mengganti nya dengan pakaian renang berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh nya. Sakura menutupi pakaian renang nya dengan pakaian yang tadi dipakainya.

Sakura mengambil flip flop dan membuka pintu. Ia terkejut ketika melihat pintu diseberang kamar nya juga terbuka. Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dengan memakai kaus hitam dan celana selutut berwarna putih sambil membawa kantung.

Sakura menunduk dengan wajah memerah dan menutup pintu ruangan.

"Sakura – chan, kau ingin berenang juga ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura yang membawa kantung plastic berisi pakaian.

"Ah, iya. Memangnya kau juga ingin berenang ?"

"Hn."

"Aku nanti saja berenang nya." , ucap Sakura sambil meraih pegangan pintu. Sasuke meletakkan tangan nya diatas punggung Sakura seolah menahan Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Berenang bersama saja. Aku ingin melihat tubuhmu yang seperti papan itu" , Sasuke menyeringai pada Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan badan dan mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

"Urusai !"

"Lho, kau marah ? Ternyata tubuh mu benar – benar seperti papan, ya ?"

"Berisik ! "

Sakura berniat membuka pintu, namun Sasuke langsung menggendongnya, kali ini dengan gaya bridal style.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur bila aku menggendongmu."

"Sasuke ! Turunkan aku !" , Sakura menggeliat mencoba turun dari gendongan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke memperkuat pegangan nya pada tubuh Sakura.

"Ayo turun."

Sakura mencoba memukul, menonjok dan mendorong dada Sasuke dengan keras. Namun Sasuke seolah tak merasakan pukulan dan tonjokan Sakura. Sebaliknya, Sakura malah terkejut ketika menyentuh dada Sasuke yang tampak keras dan berotot. Wajah nya memerah melihat wajah Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini. Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan dan menawan dari jarak sedekat ini.

Sementara itu, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Dari jarak sedekat itu, ia dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat cantik dengan mata hijau bagaikan batu zamrud. Ia bahkan tak berkedip menatap gadis disampingnya, walau dada nya terasa sakit dan nafas nya sedikit sesak akibat pukulan dan tonjokan Sakura yang sangat keras.

Sasuke merasa wajah nya memanas. Dengan cepat ia mengedipkan mata dan memalingkan wajah dari Sakura dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kolam renang tanpa memedulikan tatapan kagum sekaligus iri para kru kapal yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu menuju kolam renang. Ia menurunkan Sakura di bangku panjang dan membuka pakaian nya.

Sakura terkesima, Sasuke terlihat sangat maskulin dengan otot terbentuk sempurna di bagian perut, paha dan dada. Sasuke masuk ke dalam kolam renang dan menatap Sakura yang masih terus menatapnya.

"Hey, Sakura ! Sedang apa kau ? Cepat masuk ke dalam kolam !" , Sasuke setengah berteriak pada Sakura.

Sakura tersadar dan segera melepaskan pakaian nya dengan gugup kemudian masuk ke dalam air.

"Wah, tubuh mu benar – benar rata, ya. Bahkan dengan pakaian renang pun masih terlihat rata. Selain itu tangamu juga berotot, membuatku ngeri" , goda Sasuke.

"Sasuke !" , Sakura menyipratkan air kepada Sasuke.

"Kau ini benar – benar kasar sekali. Berbeda jauh dengan penampilanmu seperti ini. Seharusnya aku mempercayai dobe dan mendengarkan nasihat nya."

"Dobe ? Naruto ? Apa yang dia katakan mengenaiku ?!" , Sakura dengan cepat menjawab ucapan Sasuke.

"Katanya, kau itu sering menonjok atau memukulnya. Kukira itu karena dia terlalu bodoh sehingga mendapat pukulan atau tonjokan. Ternyata kau memang seperti itu."

"I – itu karena kalian berdua sama – sama menjengkelkan."

"Oh, apakah kau pernah mempelajari ilmu bela diri, Sakura – chan ?"

"Kenapa tiba – tiba menanyakan seperti itu ?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran."

"Aku memang pernah mempelajari judo hingga mencapai tingkat _dan_ kelima. Selain itu aku juga mempelajari taekwondo hingga sabuk hitam."

"Pantas saja tubuhmu seperti itu."

"Kau sendiri juga mempelajari ilmu bela diri ?" , tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. "

"Untuk apa ? Bukankah kau selalu memiliki bodyguard ?"

"Aku tidak suka memakai bodyguard, mereka menganggu privasi ku. Aku lebih memilih mempelajari berbagai ilmu bela diri dan membawa senjata api untuk berjaga – jaga."

"Aneh sekali. Biasanya seseorang akan bangga memiliki bodyguard. Lagipula bukankah menyenangkan memiliki bodyguard ?"

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang malas membahas hal itu. Bagaimana bila kita bertanding renang untuk menentukan siapa yang paling cepat sampai di ujung sana ?" , Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk ujung kolam renang itu..

"Boleh saja. Apa hukuman bagi yang kalah ?"

"Bagaimana dengan menjadi pelayan pemenang selama satu hari." , usul Sasuke.

"Aku sangat setuju. Aku tak sabar melihatmu menjadi pelayanku." , Sakura tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Ia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan cara – cara untuk menyiksa Sasuke bila Sasuke kalah.

"Ayo mulai." , ucap Sasuke sambil memakai kacamata renang nya. Ia tampak menyentuh dada nya. Sakura juga memakai kacamata renang milik nya dan tersenyum.

Mereka berdua menghitung mundur dan mulai berenang. Sakura berenang dengan gerakan cepat menggunakan gaya bebas, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Namun, gerakan Sasuke terlihat lambat, tidak seperti biasanya.

Sakura sampai di ujung kolam renang terlebih dahulu dan menunggu Sasuke sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke sampai di ujung kolam renang dengan nafas sedikit tersengal. Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Hey, kau ini bagaimana sih ? Bukankah kau ini pria ? Seharusnya kau dapat menang dengan mudah dari seorang wanita, kan ?"

"Aku sedang kurang sehat."

"Bohong ! Ini pasti alasanmu agar tidak mengakui kalah. Iya, kan ?"

"Tidak." , Sasuke menggeleng.

"Oh, pasti kau sengaja mengalah untukku, kan ? Ayo kita ulang."

"Sakura , aku-"

"Ulang." , Sakura memaksa Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan mereka kembali berenang. Sakura dapat berenang dengan cepat, sementara gerakan Sasuke semakin lambat.

"Sasuke, kau ini bagaimana sih ? Jangan mengalah padaku, dong." , ucap Sakura dengan ketus.

"Aku tidak mengalah padamu." , jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar yang dipaksakan dan menaiki tangga untuk meninggalkan kolam renang.

"Sasuke ! Tunggu kita masih belum selesai" , teriak Sakura sambil menaiki tangga untuk mengejar Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut melihat bagian dada Sasuke yang tadi dipukul dan ditonjoknya kini berwarna keunguan.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa ?!"

"Aku hanya kurang sehat."

"Itu, dadamu seperti itu. Apa itu karena aku ?" , Sakura mulai merasa khawatir dan bersalah.

"Mungkin tidak. Aku ingin beristirahat di kamarku, kau lanjutkan saja berenang." , Sasuke mengambil plastic berisi pakaian nya dan membuka pintu serta menuruni tangga.

Sakura segera mengambil pakaian nya dan meninggalkan kolam renang untuk mengejar Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil menyentuh dada nya. Sakura baru saja akan mengejarnya, namun Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lain nya dan mandi serta mengganti pakaian secepat yang ia bisa. Kemudian, ia sengaja menunggu di depan kamar mandi yang dimasuki Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah pintu dengan khawatir.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan nafas sesak. Sakura langsung menggendong Sasuke di punggung nya dengan susah payah. Untunglah, tubuh Sasuke termasuk cukup ringan untuk ukuran seorang pria dan Sakura sendiri mempelajari ilmu beladiri yang membuat tubuh nya cukup kuat.

Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga dan membawa Sasuke menuju ruangan seorang dokter yang dibayar untuk merawat Sakura dan Sasuke bila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Sakura membuka pintu dan langsung menurunkan Sasuke diatas kasur. Dokter itu langsung menatap Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

Sakura menjelaskan semuanya, termasuku tonjokan dan pukulan di bagian dada Sasuke. Dokter itu membuka pakaian Sasuke dan memeriksa dada Sasuke yang terlihat ungu.

Dokter itu melakukan berbagai pemeriksaan dan menatap Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, dokter ?" , tanya Sakura dengan khawatir dan bersalah. Ia semakin merasa bersalah melihat Sasuke yang kesakitan.

"Pendarahan di dalam, kemungkinan akibat benturan keras dibagian dada."

Sakura hampir menangis. Ia benar – benar merasa bersalah. Apa jadinya bila orangtua Sasuke mengetahuinya ? Ia akan segera dipecat dan mungkin bahkan akan segera dilaporkan pada polisi dan dipenjarakan.

Dokter itu dengan cekatan melakukan hal – hal yang diperlukan untuk merawat Sasuke. Kemudian, dokter itu membiarkan Sasuke tertidur di atas kasur di ruangan dokter itu.

"Untuk sementara biarkan Sasuke – sama beristirahat di ruangan ini. Saya akan merawatnya" , ucap dokter itu.

"Ini semua salahku." , jawab Sakura dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bila pukulan dan tonjokan yang dilakukannya beberapa kali dengan sepenuh tenaga akan berakibat seperti ini pada orang lain.

"Untunglah, Sasuke – sama cepat dibawa kesini. Bila terlambat, ia mungkin akan meninggal."

"Dokter, aku akan berada disini dan menunggunya. Aku harus bertanggung jawab karena telah melukainya.", ucap Sakura.

Sakura benar – benar menunggu di tepi kasur bersama dokter itu sambil menatap Sasuke yang tertidur. Sakura merasa bersalah, namun juga berdebar melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tampan. Sakura bahkan melewatkan makan malam .

"Uchiha – sama, sebaiknya anda kembali ke ruangan anda. Saya akan menjaga Sasuke – sama disini." , ucap dokter itu pada Sakura yang terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Baiklah. Tolong beritahu aku bila sesuatu terjadi padanya." , jawab Sakura sambil melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan ruangan dokter itu.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar nya dan menutup pintu serta menguncinya. Ia berbaring di atas kasur dan berusaha tertidur. Namun, rasa bersalah dan ingatan nya saat menonjok Sasuke dan Sasuke yang terlihat kesakitan terus terbayang dibenaknya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Kami – sama, kumohon maafkan aku. Tolong, selamatkan Sasuke – kun.', batin Sakura. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura dan ia menangis hingga tertidur.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna - san, gomen ne chapter ini gagal ending (lagi). <strong>

**Author malas bwt chapter dgn banyak words & memutuskan membagi dlm beberapa chapter. **

**Mengenai karakter Sakura yang kasar di fict ini, sorry bgt bwt SasuSaku lovers. Di anime aslinya, Sakura memang pny tenaga kuat & suka mukul Naruto gitu, kan ? (Kalau ga salah). **

**Di chapter ini, Sasuke tiba" jd jahil karena ada alasan nya.**

**Khusus untuk chapter ini, author sangat mengharapkan kritik & saran. Thanks bgt udah baca chapter ini.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to reviews :<strong>

* * *

><p>- <strong>Mantika : Aduh, sorry gagal ending lagi. Author males bikin chapter dgn words panjang &amp; takut alur nya kecepetan. Fict ini bakal lebih dari 6 chapter mungkin.<strong>

**- Hanazono : Gimana soal chapter ini ? Pendapat dong.. :)**

**- Meme : Oh iya. Udah review dy.**

**- Guest, Lynn & YashiUchiHatake : Pokoknya bakal happy end kok **


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasuke – kun ! Moushiwaka gozaimasen deshita !" , ucap Sakura dalam tidur nya sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Tidak ! Sasuke – kun !" , jerit Sakura sambil membuka mata nya dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan nafas terengah – engah .

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan waspada. Ia masih berada di dalam kamar nya di atas kapal, sendirian tanpa Sasuke disampingnya. Sakura melirik jam di ponsel yang diletakkan nya diatas meja di samping tempat tidur.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak dapat melanjutkan tidur nya. Ia baru saja bermimpi bila Sasuke meninggal dan membuatnya merasa cukup syok hingga mengigau dan menjerit walaupun ia tidak pernah menjerit dan mengigau sebelumnya.

Sakura bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan mandi secepat kilat, kemudian ia meninggalkan kamar nya dan setengah berlari menuju ruangan dokter itu.

Sakura berhenti di depan pintu ruangan dokter itu dan mengetuk pintu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke membukakan pintu ruangan.

"Sasuke – kun, apakah kau sudah lebih baik ? Maafkan aku mengenai kejadian kemarin. Aku tak seharusnya bersikap kasar sepertimu" , Sakura menundukkan kepala tanpa berani menatap Sasuke dan membungkukkan tubuh 90 derajat.

Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak memaki Sasuke dan tetap menundukkan kepala.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir mati kemarin." , ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi stoic yang berusaha dipertahankan nya.

"Maka itu, aku minta maaf padamu. Bagaimana bila kita segera pergi ke rumah sakit setelah sampai di pulau itu dan aku akan membayar semua biaya perawatanmu."

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin dirawat di rumah sakit dengan reputasi yang tidak terjamin seperti di pulau itu. Cepat bangun."

Sakura meluruskan tubuh nya yang mulai terasa pegal karena membungkukkan tubuh 90 derajat. Ia masih memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat sehat.

"Lho, kau baik – baik saja ?" , tanya Sakura sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir nya membentuk senyuman dan berkata, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik – baik saja."

"Eh ? Cepat sekali kau sembuh. Kemarin kau terlihat sangat kesakitan seperti hampir mati."

Sasuke tak dapat menahan tawa nya. Ia kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Apanya yang lucu ? Apakah sekarang otak mu bermasalah setelah kejadian kemarin ? Oh, atau mungkin jiwa mu juga ?"

"Ck.. kau sama sekali tidak sadar bila kau telah tertipu, Sakura – chan ?"

"Apa ? Kau menipuku ? Kau membuatku khawatir seperti orang bodoh sepanjang hari, tahu ! Sasuke – kun, kau menjengkelkan !" , pekik Sakura sambil mengangkat tangan nya hendak memukul Sasuke. Namun kali ini Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura dengan satu tangan dan meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir nya.

"Diamlah, dokter itu masih tidur di dalam ruangan nya. Bagaimana bila kita berbicara di kolam renang saja ?"

Sakura melepaskan tangan nya dari tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram nya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kolam renang tanpa menunggu Sasuke. Sasuke mengejar Sakura dan berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menipuku ?" , tanya Sakura dengan sinis ketika Sasuke menepuk pundak nya.

"Hanya mencoba saran seseorang untuk mengerjaimu. Lama kelamaan aku mulai menikmatinya."

"Apa ? Menikmatinya ? Kau gila ! Pasti itu saran Naruto, kan ?"

"Aku tidak gila. Tenaga mu sangat kuat untuk seorang wanita, bahkan dapat mengalahkan seorang pria. Selain itu kau sangat kasar dan benar – benar membuatku hampir mati. Apa itu normal ?"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar hinaan Sasuke. Namun ia tidak bisa mengelak karena ucapan Sasuke memang benar adanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hampir mati ?"

"Di kolam renang, aku memang mengerjaimu. Namun saat kau menemukanku di depan kamar mandi, dada ku benar – benar terasa sakit dan nafasku sedikit sesak."

"Eh ? Benarkah ? Lalu, bagaimana dengan dadamu sekarang ?" , tanya Sakura dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Sasuke langsung membuka pakaian nya dihadapan Sakura dan memperlihatkan dadanya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengerakkan tangan hampir menyentuh dada Sasuke, namun ia langsung menarik tangan nya.

"Bekas memar nya masih terlihat cukup jelas walaupun sudah lebih pudar dibandingkan kemarin"

"Hn."

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Karena itu aku sungguh – sungguh minta maaf padamu." , ucap Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Sudah bagus aku meminta maaf padamu." , jawab Sakura dengan kesal.

"Hey. Kau sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalahmu."

"Yang penting aku sudah minta maaf dan bersedia bertanggung jawab."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melaporkan pada orang tua ku." , ancam Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius yang sengaja dibuat – buat untuk menakuti Sakura.

"O – orang tua ?" , Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali membungkukkan badan.

"Kumohon jangan laporkan pada mereka. Aku tidak ingin mereka melakukan sesuatu pada keluargaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun" , pinta Sakura.

"Benarkah akan melakukan apapun ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu berikan aku 'tubuhmu'. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu meminta, ini adalah hak ku sebagai seorang suami.", goda Sasuke

"Tidak bisa ! Kau sudah menandatangani kontrak untuk tidak 'menyentuhku'." , jawab Sakura dengan ketus.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjualmu pada rekan – rekan kerjaku." , Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sasuke – kun !"

Sasuke tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidah. Detik berikutnya Sakura memelototi Sasuke dan Sasuke terpaksa berlari menuju ruangan nya menghindari Sakura yang bersiap memukulnya.

….*….

Yacht yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di pulau tepat sebelum jam makan siang. Dua orang bodyguard sudah menunggu dan menjemput Sasuke dan Sakura di dermaga. Bodyguard itu mengantarkan Sasuke dan Sakura ke sebuah mobil limousine yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjemput mereka dan mengantarkan ke penginapan.

Sakura terus menerus memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terlihat cukup nyaman bersama Sakura. Diam – diam, Sakura memandang Sasuke yang duduk di samping nya dan jantung nya kembali berdebar – debar dan wajah nya memerah.

Kini Sakura mengerti mengapa banyak wanita jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Bahkan ia menjadi salah satu nya walaupun terlalu menjijikan untuk mengakuinya. Ia merasa khawatir ketika Sasuke sakit dan bahagia ketika Sasuke memperhatikan nya atau hanya mengajaknya berbicara.

Sasuke sesekali menatap ke arah Sakura yang masih memalingkan wajah dan ikut menundukkan kepala. Tanpa ia sadari, walaupun Sakura begitu kasar dan menjengkelkan ia mulai sering memikirkan Sakura akhir – akhir ini. Selain itu, ia mulai merasakan perasaan berbeda pada Sakura. Menurutnya, Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat, mengingatkannya akan gadis yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Begitu banyak kesamaan diantara kedua wanita itu.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah penginapan berupa cottage. Penginapan itu berbeda jauh dari bayangan Sakura. Penginapan itu terlihat mewah dengan hiasan – hiasan bertema laut.

Seorang pekerja di penginapan menyambut Sakura dan Sasuke serta mengantarkan mereka menuju ruangan cottage mereka sementara seorang bellboy membawakan barang – barang mereka menuju ruangan.

"Selamat menikmati ruangan anda, Uchiha – sama. Anda dapat menghubungi para karyawan melalui telepon." , pekerja itu menjelaskan dengan sopan.

Sakura terbelalak melihat cottage itu. Cottage itu memang cukup mewah dengan akses ke pantai pribadi yang hanya dapat diakses para pengunjung hotel. Selain itu terdapat kolam renang pribadi di setiap cottage. Namun, hal yang membuat Sakura merasa jengkel adalah kasur double king size yang empuk dan terlihat mahal. Selain itu hanya terdapat dua buah bantal dan guling yang sebetulnya tidak disediakan untuk pengunjung hotel kecuali dengan membayar uang tambahan.

Sasuke pun terlihat kurang nyaman dengan susunan tempat tidur itu. Dengan cepat ia berkata, "Saya ingin memesan extra bed."

"Extra bed ?" , pekerja itu menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Ya, dan tolong usahakan agar ayah atau ibu ku tidak mengetahuinya."

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke – kun" , Sakura mencegah Sasuke. "Kami tidak jadi memesan extra bed"

"Sakura – chan, bukankah ka-"

"Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati fasilitas di penginapan ini." , ujar pegawai itu sambil menundukkan kepala dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sakura – chan, bukankah kau ingin tidur terpisah denganku ?" , tanya Sasuke dengan serius.

"Ya. Namun berbahaya bila orang tua mu mengetahuinya. ", jawab Sakura sambil menatap sofa panjang di ruangan itu.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa itu, Sasuke – kun"

"Tidak ! Aku akan tidur di sofa. Sudah kubilang kau adalah wanita dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di sofa."

"Kau sendiri masih sakit, kan ? Aku masih merasa bersalah padamu."

"Lupakan saja. Tubuhku jauh lebih baik dari yang kau kira."

"A – aku, tetap merasa bersalah dan tidak tega membiarkanmu tidur di sofa. Ja – jadi.. Ki – kita.." , Sakura kembali merasa gugup dan tidak ingin dianggap sebagai wanita murahan. Wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan ucapan nya.

"-kita.. tidur bersama di kasur."

"Tanpa pembatas ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan melirik ke arah sofa. Di penginapan ini tidak terdapat bantal sofa seperti di hotel itu.

"M – mau bagaimana lagi ? Kau gunakan saja bedcover. Aku tidak mau memakainya agar tubuh kita tidak bersentuhan"

"Hn. Kau gunakan saja. Aku tidak memerlukan nya.", ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah koper nya dan membuka nya.

"Ti – tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Sudahlah. Aku lebih memilih mengalah pada seorang wanita daripada membiarkan seorang wanita mengalah untukku."

"Aku... Baiklah tidak masalah selama kau tidak menyentuhku." , ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Ia terkesan bagaikan seorang gadis murahan.

Sasuke mengambil botol dari koper nya dan mengusapkan nya ke seluruh tubuh. Sakura memicingkan mata nya berusaha melihat botol itu.

"Botol apa itu ?" , tanya Sakura sambil menatap botol yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Sun cream."

"Hey ! Apa – apaan ini. Kau pria dan memakai krim seperti itu ? Jangan – jangan, kau ini waria atau gay."

"Berisik ! Lihatlah, kulitmu sama sekali tidak terawat."

Sakura menatap kulit tangan nya sendiri dan menyentuhnya. Kulitnya memang tidak lembut, namun juga tidak terlalu kasar.

"Kenapa kau memakai krim seperti itu ?"

"Untuk kesehatan.", jawab Sasuke sambil memasukkan botol sun cream ke dalam koper nya. "Aku akan pergi ke pantai dan kembali sebelum makan malam.."

"Hey, tunggu ! Kau bahkan belum makan siang.", ucap Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mulai mengkhawatirkanku, hm ?"

"Nani ? Ti – tidak, itu karena aku tidak ingin kau sakit seperti kemarin.", Sakura tergagap. Wajah nya kembali memerah dan terasa panas.

"Kau mau makan siang bersamaku ?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat. Sasuke tersenyum seolah meledek Sakura.

Sakura merutuki kebodohan nya yang mau mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar jatuh ke dalam jebakan Sasuke.

"Hey, aku mau makan siang bersamamu karena aku sedang lapar."

"Bukankah kau bisa makan siang sendirian ?"

"Memangnya kau akan makan siang dimana ? Aku ingin makan siang di restaurant penginapan ini."

"Ya sudah, kita makan siang disana."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap tangan Sasuke seolah tak percaya bila Sasuke mau menggandeng nya tanpa keberadaan orang tua Sasuke dan setelah perlakuan Sakura kemarin. Sakura hampir tak bisa mempercayai bila Sasuke sedang mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Sasuke hampir menarik tangan nya kembali ketika Sakura menjulurkan tangan dan menggandeng Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dan menatap Sakura, sementara Sakura juga menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dan akhirnya memalingkan wajah dengan canggung

….*…

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke restaurant penginapan dan memesan makanan. Sepanjang makan siang mereka berdua hampir tak berbicara sedikitpun.

Sakura berjalan menuju pantai tanpa menatap ke arah Sasuke ataupun bergandengan dengan nya. Ia bahkan sedikit berlari untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

Pantai khusus hotel itu sangat indah. Air laut terlihat jernih dengan pasir putih dan deburan ombak. Terdengar desiran suara pepohonan di dekat pantai yang tertiup angin. Siang itu, matahari cukup terik yang membuat air di pantai itu terlihat berkilau terkena cahaya matahari.

"Sugoi !" , pekik Sakura ketika ia sampai di pantai. Terdapat beberapa orang sedang duduk santai di kursi pantai, sementara beberapa pengunjung hotel sedang berenang atau berselancar.

"Pantai ini memang indah" , terdengar suara Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Kau membuatku takut, baka !"

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura menuju ke tempat penyewaan papan selancar. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh.

Sakura menunduk dan menatap tangan nya sendiri. Ia merasa asing tanpa Sasuke yang menggandeng atau merangkulnya seperti biasa. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Sasuke dan merasa terasing dan kesepian tanpa nya. Mungkin, ia benar – benar jatuh cinta dengan nya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang serta mengulurkan tangan nya, "Berhentilah mengikutiku dan berjalan di belakang ku seperti itu."

"Kau menyadarinya ? Kukira kau sama sekali tidak sadar."

"Tentu saja dan kau terus menatapku. Kau sangat membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Gomen ne, Sasuke – kun." , Sakura perlahan mendekati Sasuke dan menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan menggandeng nya. Ia kembali merasakan kenyamanan dari kehangatan tangan Sasuke yang seolah menghangati tubuh dan hati nya.

"Sudahlah, jangan sungkan padaku, Sakura - chan. Nikmati saja sandiwara selama sebulan ini."

Detik berikutnya, Sakura merasa hati nya sakit bagaikan teriris. Tubuh nya terasa kaku dan seketika ia merasa sedih serta terasa kelu. Karma mulai menghampirinya, ia menginginkan Sasuke walau mati – matian berusaha menyangkal nya, dan Sasuke tak menginginkan nya.

…..*….

"Kau tak ingin mencoba berselancar, Sakura – chan ?" , tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa berselancar."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan mengajarimu. Atau kita bisa menyewa instruktur selancar."

"Aku, tidak membawa pakaian renang."

"Ambil saja di kamar. Aku akan menunggumu, Sakura – chan."

"Ne, Sasuke – kun"

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar nya. Ia berpapasan dengan dua orang wanita setengah baya yang sejak tadi menatap mereka dan tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Lihat, itu Uchiha Sasuke dan istri nya, kan ?", ucap salah satu wanita itu.

"Ya, lihatlah mereka terlihat sangat romantis. Sasuke terlihat sangat memperhatikan istri nya.", jawab wanita lain nya.

"Aku jadi berharap Uchiha Sasuke adalah suamiku. Sayangnya dia sudah menikah. Kuharap aku memiliki suami seperti itu."

"Sungguh wanita yang beruntung. Aku berharap Yusuke – kun juga akan seperti itu setelah kami menikah."

Sakura mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka dan berlari menuju kamar nya. Ia mulai merasa dada nya sesak, ucapan – ucapan penuh kekaguman atas keberuntungan nya itu malah membuatnya semakin sedih.

'Benarkah aku begitu beruntung ?'

Setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipi nya. Ia mengusapnya dan menarik sudut bibir nya dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, cara yang menurutnya dapat menghilangkan kesedihan di hati nya. Namun air mata tetap tak berhenti mengalir.

'Aku harus menekan perasaan ini dan menikmati sandiwara ini. Segalanya akan segera berakhir. Hanya diriku sendiri yang bisa menghentikan perasaan yang membebani ini.', batin Sakura sambil menghapus air mata nya.

….*….

Sakura dengan terpaksa mengambil bikini putih dari koper nya. Sebetulnya, ia membawa bikini itu untuk berjemur ketika ia mendapat waktu berjemur sendirian, namun kini ia terpaksa memakainya dihadapan Sasuke.

Sakura merasa sangat malu ketika mencoba bikini itu walaupun bikini itu sebetulnya tidak terlalu sexy. Bahkan, dada nya terlihat rata, namun ia tetap merasa malu. Pakaian renang yang kemarin dipakainya baru saja dikirimnya untuk dicuci melalui jasa laundry penginapan.

Sakura mengambil kaos dan training shorts sambil membawa handuk dan berjalan menuju pantai. Di pantai, Sasuke menunggu Sakura di salah satu kursi pantai dengan dua buah papan selancar.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke sambil menunduk, "Maaf menunggu lama, Sasuke – kun."

"Kau yakin akan berselancar dengan pakaian seperti itu ?"

"Tentu saja, memang nya kenapa ?"

"Pakaianmu akan basah. Dan kau juga tidak membawa baju ganti ?"

"Tidak."

"Tch.. lalu kau tidak membawa pakaian renang ?"

"A – ada. Aku sudah memakainya."

"Lepaskan pakaianmu."

"E – eh ?" , wajah Sakura memerah. Ia merasa sangat malu.

"Aku tidak akan melihatnya. Jadi, cepatlah"

Sasuke menutup matanya, Sakura berjalan menuju salah satu kursi pantai di dekat Sasuke dan meletakkan handuk nya serta melepas kaos nya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai ?"

"Sudah"

Sasuke membuka mata nya dan melirik Sakura yang kini memakai bikini dan celana pendek.

"Dadamu semakin terlihat rata, ya ?", ledek Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah yang menjengkelkan menurut Sakura.

"Urusai !" , Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke dengan keras.

"Kau ini benar – benar tidak berubah setelah kejadian kemarin."

"Gomen ne" , Sakura mengusap lengan Sasuke yang tadi dipukul nya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang mengelus lengan nya dan melepaskan pakaian nya. Kini, ia hanya memakai celana pendek. Sakura menatap tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat sexy dengan otot yang terbentuk dan perut sixpack.

Seolah menyadari maksud tatapan Sakura, Sasuke segera mengambil dua buah papan dan berkata, "Jangan menatap tubuhku seperti itu."

"Ti – tidak. Itu, beberapa wanita menatap ke arah tubuh mu." , Sakura menunjuk beberapa wanita yang seolah terpesona dengan tubuh Sasuke.

"Ck.. aku lupa membawa pakaian khusus berselancar dan terpaksa hanya memakai celana pendek."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminjam pakaian surfing saja ?"

"Disini tidak menyediakan rental pakaian surfing. Kalaupun ada, aku juga tidak nyaman memakai pakaian bekas."

"Merepotkan.." , gumam Sakura dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah siap memulai berselancar, Sakura – chan ?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke mengambil dua buah papan selancar dan membawa nya. Sakura berjalan di samping Sasuke dan berusaha memegang salah satu papan yang dipegang Sasuke,.

"Sasuke – kun, berikan salah satu papan padaku."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Aku ingin membawa papan milikku"

"Ini" , Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah papan yang lebar dan besar.

"Kenapa kau malah memberiku papan ini ? Aku mau yang ini saja" , Sakura menunjuk sebuah papan yang lebih kecil dan sempit."

"Untuk pemula sepertimu, kau tidak bisa memakai papan yang lebih sempit."

"Oh. Lalu bagaimana cara memakai papan ini ?" , Sakura mengambil papan besar miliknya. "Berat sekali"

"Biarkan aku membawanya, Sakura – chan."

"Tidak. Kau pasti kesulitan membawa dua papan." , Sakura membawa papan itu dan berjalan ke arah pantai.

"Bagaimana cara memakai papan ini ?," , tanya Sakura.

"Berbaringlah diatas papan itu."

"Berbaring ? Seperti ini ?" , Sakura berbaring diatas papan itu.

"Bukan seperti itu. Berbaring telungkup seperti ini." , Sasuke mencontohkan cara berbaring diatas papan miliknya sendiri.

"Sudah, lalu harus bagaimana ?"

"Aku akan mendorong papanmu ke arah pantai. Kau harus mulai berenang untuk mengejar ombak."

"Berenang ? Bagaimana ?"

"Kau harus mendayung tubuhmu dengan tanganmu. Sebaiknya kau melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai berselancar."

"Aku tidak sabar ingin mencoba berselancar. Cepat ajari aku, lagipula tadi aku sudah berlari menuju pantai. Pemanasan nya sudah cukup."

"Hn, ayo ikuti aku." , Sasuke mendorong papan nya ke air dan berbaring diatas papan. Ia mulai mendayung ke arah laut untuk mencari ombak.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke. Ia mendayung dengan kuat hingga tangan nya mulai terasa pegal.

"Sasuke – kun, aku mulai merasa pegal. Sampai kapan kita akan mendayung seperti ini ?", Sakura setengah berteriak pada Sasuke.

"Jangan mendayung terlalu kuat, Sakura – chan. Kita menunggu ombak disini."

"Ah, itu ada ombak !" , teriak Sakura.

"Tunggu disini dan perhatikan aku."

Sasuke mendayung papan nya ke arah ombak dengan cepat, kemudian setelah ia berada di atas ombak ia memegang ujung papan dengan kedua tangan dan berdiri diatas ombak dengan gerakan lancar. Ia terlihat seperti seorang peselancar professional.

"Sugoi. Benar – benar menakjubkan." , gumam Sakura dan menatap Sasuke dengan takjub.

"Sakura – chan !"

Sakura mendayung ke arah Sasuke.

"Cobalah kejar ombak yang akan menghampiri tempat ini., aku akan mengawasaimu disini."

"Masih terlalu jauh" , Sakura memandang ombak di kejauhan.

"Jangan mendayung melawan ombak dan jangan memaksa mengejar ombak."

"Ya."

Saat ombak mendekat, Sakura mulai mengejar ombak dan berusaha berdiri di atas papan. Namun, ia mulai merasa gugup dan terjatuh dari papan. Ia tergulung ombak.

"Kyaa !" , pekik Sakura.

"Sakura – chan !"

Sasuke mendayung mendekati Sakura setelah ombak melewatinya. Untunglah ombak di tempat itu tidak terlalu besar sehingga Sakura baik – baik saja. Sakura mengambil papan nya dan berusaha berbaring di atas papan itu. Sakura terkejut menyadari laut daerah tempat nya berada adalah wilayah yang cukup dalam. Ia mulai merasa takut.

"Sakura – chan, seharusnya kau jangan ragu saat berdiri di atas papan."

"I – iya.", wajah Sakura mulai sedikit pucat karena takut berada di tempat itu dan trauma.

"Wajahmu pucat. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke pantai saja."

"Tidak, aku ingin mencobanya. Sekali saja."

Sasuke dan Sakura menunggu ombak datang. Tak lama kemudian, ombak menghampiri ke arah mereka. Sakura mulai mengejar ombak dan berhasil mengejarnya. Saat ia berada diatas ombak, ia meyakinkan diri untuk berdiri diatas papan dan kali ini ia berhasil. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke – kun, aku akan kembali ke pantai. Bila kau masih ingin berselancar, kau bisa berada disini.", ucap Sakura sambil mendayung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku juga kembali ke pantai."

Sakura terdiam. Ia mulai merasa takut berada di tengah lautan yang begitu luas. Entah kenapa, ia khawatir bila ia akan tenggelam.

Seolah mengerti ketakutan Sakura, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mendayung lebih dulu ke arah pantai dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang untuk menjaganya.

Sakura berusaha mendayung dengan cepat dan menghela nafas lega setelah sampai di pantai. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke tiba di pantai.

"Sasuke – kun, terima kasih telah mengajariku."

"Hn."

"Ternyata berselancar tidak semudah yang kupikirkan. Aku merasa sangat takut, terutama setelah terjatuh dari papan seperti tadi."

"Kalau begitu, kita kembalikan saja papan ini."

"Ne ? Kau tidak ingin berselancar ?"

"Ingin. Namun, kau tidak apa – apa bila kutinggal sendirian ?"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku akan berenang di sekitar pantai saja."

"Hn, aku akan berselancar disana." , Sasuke menunjuk wilayah dengan ombak yang cukup besar.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengembalikan papan milikku."

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah pantai, sementara Sakura mengembalikan papan miliknya ke tempat penyewaan papan selancar. Sakura berjalan ke arah pantai dan mulai berenang sambil melihat Sasuke yang berselancar di kejauhan.

Sakura menatap dengan kagum, Sasuke memang terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Tanpa sadar, tubuh nya mulai terasa keram.

Sakura memaksakan untuk mengerakkan tangan dan kaki nya, namun keram yang dirasakan nya semakin parah.

"Kyaa ! Tasukete !" , jerit Sakura.

Sakura mulai tenggelam ia merasa nafas nya mulai sesak dan ia memejamkan mata nya. Mungkinkah ini akhir baginya ? Perlahan air mulai memasuki rongga hidung nya dan tubuh nya semakin tenggelam.

…..*….

Sakura membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang tepat berada di depan wajah nya. Ia dapat merasakan udara yang masuk ke dalam mulut nya dan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menyentuh bibir nya.

Sakura membelalakn mata. Sasuke sedang memberinya nafas buatan, dan itu berarti Sasuke menciumnya.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura tepat ketika Sakura hampir mendorongnya. Sakura terbatuk dan memuntahkan air laut yang sempat terminum nya ke pasir di samping nya. Para pengunjung pantai menatap Sakura, beberapa bahkan mengerumuni Sakura.

"Sasuke – kun, apa yang kau lakukan tadi ?" , Sakura mengusap bibir nya dan menyentuh tangan nya ke arah pasir.

"Baka, tentu saja memberimu nafas buatan."

"Kenapa harus kau yang melakukan nya ?"

"Memangnya kau ingin seseorang yang tak kau kenal memberimu nafas buatan ?"

"Eh, tidak juga sih. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada kau, Sasuke – kun !"

"Seharusnya aku tidak menolongmu."

"Jadi, kau meminta balasan setelah menolongku ? Lagipula kenapa harus kau yang menolongku, sih ? Bahkan, lebih baik Naruto yang menciumku daripada kau."

"Tidak tahu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mendayung ke arah tepi pantai dan melihat seorang perenang menolongmu yang tenggelam."

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Ia merasa senang setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, walau ia tak mengerti apa alasan nya.

"Ano.. terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku" , gumam Sakura dengan suara pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan ?"

"Siapa yang menolongku pertama kali ?"

"Seorang pengunjung wanita. Namun ia segera pergi setelah menyerahkanmu padaku."

"Ya sudah. Kau lanjutkan berselancar saja."

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari pantai. Sejak tadi kau terus merepotkanku."

"Eh ? Merepotkanmu ? Apa maksudnya ? Kau tidak perlu menolongku."

"Saat berselancar tadi, kau tergulung ombak dan jatuh dari papan. Sekarang, kau tenggelam. Kau menyusahkanku."

"Gomen ne" , Sakura semakin kecewa dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke seolah memberinya harapan, namun di saat yang sama juga menghancurkan harapan itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kursi pantai dan mengeringkan tubuh nya serta mengambil barang – barang nya.

"Ayo, Sakura – chan." , Sasuke kembali mengulurkan tangan dan menggandengnya.

"Ya"

…..*….

Sakura kembali ke kamar nya dan mengambil pakaian ganti serta berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia melepas pakaian nya dan menyalakan shower, membiarkan air membasahi tubuh nya, sekaligus menenangkan diri nya dengan suara tetesan air.

Perlahan, air mata Sakura kembali mengalir membasahi pipi, bersatu dengan tetesan air shower.

'Aku menginginkan Sasuke. Ia sangat baik padaku dan aku mulai merasa bahwa ialah pria yang ditakdirkan untukku. Aku.. menyukainya, mencintainya, menginginkan nya' , batin Sakura di tengah tangisan tanpa suara nya.

'Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, namun aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan nya' , Sakura kembali berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura kembali menangis dan membiarkan air mata mengalir. Ia menjerit pilu di dalam lubuk hati terdalam nya.

…..*….

Sementara itu Sasuke duduk di tepi kolam renang pribadi di dalam kamar nya sambil sesekali menggoyangkan kaki nya dan menatap riak air yang terbentuk. Ia tenggelam dalam pikiran nya seolah tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini selain diri nya.

'Aku berbohong padanya. Selama ini, aku telah banyak berbohong padanya. Aku sangat menikmati sandiwara ini, sangat menikmatinya hingga aku tak ingin membayangkan sebulan yang akan segera berakhir dan berpisah dengan nya.'

Sasuke kembali menggoyangkan kaki nya, kini ia bahkan mengambil air kolam dengan telapak tangan nya dan membasahi wajah nya tanpa mempedulikan air kolam yang kotor dan berbahaya bagi kulit karena mengandung kaporit.

'Aku benar – benar mencintainya dan tak sanggup untuk melepaskan nya. Haruskah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya ? Bagaimana bila dia menolakku ?'

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celana nya dan menghubungi Itachi, kakak sekaligus orang yang dapat dipercaya baginya.

Terdengar nada tunggu, Sasuke mengurungkan niat nya menghubungi Itachi dan mematikan telepon.

Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah kolam dengan nanar. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan perasaanya. Ia adalah tipe pria yang selalu mengutamakan logika, dan kini logika nya seolah tak berfungsi melawan kekuatan perasaan nya.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, Itachi menghubunginya. Sasuke mengangkat telepon.

"Sasuke – chan, tidak biasanya kau menelponku seperti ini."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Itachi – nii" , ucap Sasuke dengan lesu. Seluruh ungkapan isi hati nya diungkapkan nya dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana.

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Sasuke terdiam. Saat ini ia begitu malas untuk berbicara dengan siapapun. Namun ia ingin menghubungi Itachi. Saat ini ia benar – benar merasa sangat aneh, ia kembali merasakan suatu perasaan yang membuatnya bertindak konyol dan kekanak – kanakan.

"Sasuke – chan ? Kau masih disana?" , terdengar kekhawatiran dibalik nada suara Itachi.

"Hn."

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu ?"

Sasuke hampir menangis bila ia bukan seorang pria. Ia menekan dada nya dan berusaha menahan air mata nya. Entah sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi pria emosional yang sangat memikirkan perasaan dan mengesampingkan logika.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura – chan"

"Jadi, kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya ?" , Itachi menjawab dengan antusias. Ia sangat mengenal otouto nya, dan dengan perubahan sikap nya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang mengalami jatuh cinta.

"Aku menginginkan nya. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan nya. Selama ini, aku berusaha menutupi perasaanku dengan berkomentar sinis padanya. Namun, aku tak bisa terus menerus menahan perasaanku." , Sasuke mengeluarkan isi hati nya, kali ini dengan ucapan yang dapat dimengerti oleh Itachi.

Itachi tertawa keras di seberang telepon. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dengan kesal mendengar suara tawa Itachi yang menurutnya menjijikan.

"Aku tidak menghubungimu untuk menertawaiku, Itachi – nii" , ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

Itachi segera menghentikan tawa nya dan kembali berbicara dengan serius.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menolak untuk menikah dengan Sakura ? Bahkan kalian berdua berjanji untuk segera bercerai setelah satu bulan menikah, kan ?"

"Ya. Tapi kini berbeda. Aku terlanjur mencintainya dan tak rela melihatnya bersama pria lain."

"Menurutku, ungkapkan saja perasaanmu pada Sakura."

"Bagaimana bila dia menolakku ?"

"Kalau dia menolakmu, usahakan agar dia mencintaimu hingga waktu perjanjian kalian selesai. Bila ia masih tak mencintaimu, relakan ia bahagia bersama pria lan yang dicintainya."

"Lalu, bagaimana aku harus menyatakan nya ?"

"Carilah suasana yang romantis, lalu tatap mata nya dan ungkapkan seluruh isi hatimu padanya."

"Suasana yang romantis ? Apa maksudmu, Itachi – nii ?"

Itachi kembali tertawa keras. Telinga Sasuke terasa sakit mendengar suara tawa Itachi yang menjijikan.

"Itachi – nii" , Sasuke berkata dengan tegas untuk menghentikan suara tawa yang menganggu.

"Ah, gomen ne, Sasuke – chan."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Gomen ne, aku sulit menjelaskan nya., Sasuke – chan."

"Bagaimana contoh suasana yang romantis ?"

"Misalnya, di pantai saat matahari terbenam. Atau – "

"Terima kasih atas saran mu, Itachi – nii." , Sasuke mematikan telepon dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

…..*…..

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sasuke – kun ?"

"Sakura – chan, setelah ini maukah kau melihat matahari terbenam di pantai bersamaku ?"

"Te – tentu saja" , ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Perasaan nya kembali berbunga – bunga membayangkan dirinya bersama Sasuke dalam suasana romantis bagaikan di film – film drama.

Sasuke mengambil pakaian nya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, sementara Sakura menggunakan makeup dengan bersemangat. Wajah nya terlihat berseri – seri menunjukkan mood nya yang membaik.

Sakura menggunakan eyeshadow beige dengan eyeliner dan mascara serta lipgloss berwarna orange. Ia menggunakan dress berwarna hitam tanpa lengan yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat ramping.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kemeja dengan lengan pendek dan kerah dinaikkan serta celana pendek.

Sakura mengambil ponsel dan memasukkan sedikit uang ke dalam saku dress nya dan menggunakan sandal serta keluar dari kamar. Sasuke mengunci pintu kamar dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura dengan canggung.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan menggandengnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke pantai, jantung Sasuke terus berdebar hingga ia tak sanggup berbicara. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak segera mengungkapkan perasaan nya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan berusaha memecah keheningan. Namun tak ada kata yang berhasil keluar dari bibir nya. Ia juga merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

…..*….

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di atas pasir putih pantai dan menatap matahari yang hampir terbenam dengan suara deburan ombak pantai yang menenangkan. Satu persatu pengunjung pantai mulai meninggalkan pantai sehingga suasana terasa hening.

"Matahari nya terlihat sangat indah." , Sakura mencoba memecah keheningan.

Hening. Sasuke berdebar hingga tak dapat bicara dengan Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Ia mengumpulkan keberanian nya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan nya.

"Sakura – chan, aku ingin membatalkan perjanjian satu bulan pernikahan kita."

"Maksudmu ? Kau-" , wajah Sakura memerah, ia nyaris tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak sanggup berpisah denganmu. Aku berpura – pura sinis dan tak peduli padamu untuk menutupi perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Namun, semakin aku berusaha menutupi perasaanku, semakin aku tersadar bila aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Sasuke – kun, gomen ne."

Sakura terdiam sebentar untuk menatap Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Aku selalu kasar padamu. Aku bukan wanita yang pantas untuk dicintai pria sepertimu. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Namun, aku selalu menyakitimu sementara kau selalu bersikap baik padaku" , ucap Sakura dengan mata berkaca – kaca tanpa menatap mata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura – chan ? Aku tak keberatan dengan sikapmu. Aku mengerti bila pada awalnya kau memang terpaksa menikah denganku."

"Tapi, kau selalu mendukungku dan menyemangatiku di saat aku merasa sedih karena harus menikah denganmu. Aku bahkan mengatakan secara langsung bila aku membenci pernikahan ini dihadapanmu, tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu sedikitpun."

"Awalnya, akupun menolak pernikahan ini. Namun, kau terlalu baik untukku. Kau seorang wanita yang kuat, mandiri dan menjadi istri yang baik untukku. Kau selalu memahamiku, kau berbeda dengan wanita – wanita yang selalu mengejarku karena menginginkan sesuatu dariku."

Tangis Sakura pecah, ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dan kembali menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke – kun, aku tak ingin pernikahan kita berakhir setelah satu bulan. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Gomenasai, Sasuke – kun. Aku menyakitimu dirimu, baik fisik maupun perasaanmu. Kau pria yang sangat baik, aku bersyukur menikah dengan mu."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat. Ia membelai kepala Sakura dengan penuh cinta.

"Gomenasai, Sakura – chan. Kata – kata ku selalu menyakitimu. Mulai sekarang, aku bersumpah, pada dirimu, pada Kami – sama, bahwa aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu setia hanya padamu seorang. Aku akan selalu melindungimu hingga detik terakhir dalam hidupku."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan nya dari Sasuke dan mengeluarkan surat perjanjian dari dalam tas nya. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan surat penjanjian dari saku celana nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membakar surat ini" , ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menyalakan api dan membakar surat yang dipegang Sakura, ia pun membakar surat perjanjian yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang sebagai suami mu aku dapat 'menyentuhmu' kapanpun aku menginginkan nya."

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar vulgar walaupun wajar sebagai pasangan suami istri.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi nya.

"Bagaimana bila aku tak menginginkan nya ?", tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Akan kubuat kau menginginkanku"

"Dasar maniak !" , ucap Sakura dengan ketus sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan nya, maka tak bisa disebut sebagai 'maniak', "

"Pokoknya, kau ini 'maniak' " , keluh Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat jengkel.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya akan 'menyentuhmu' bila kau menginginkan nya. Lagipula, bagiku cinta jauh lebih penting daripada memaksa 'menyentuhmu' dan membuatmu menderita."

Sakura menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Setidaknya, Sasuke bukanlah seorang maniak seperti yang ditakutkan nya.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap 'menyentuhmu' malam ini."

"N – nani ?" , wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Sakura – chan, wajahmu yang memerah mengingatkanku akan tomat, makanan favoritku. Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu."

"Dasar cabul !" , ucap Sakura dengan wajah semakin memerah.

Sasuke perlahan mendekati wajah nya ke wajah Sakura. Jantung mereka berdua semakin berdebar, Sakura menutup matanya. Sasuke berusaha memberanikan diri mendekati bibirnya kearah bibir Sakura yang terlihat menggoda dan ranum.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dan melumat nya. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman nya, begitupun dengan Sakura.

Di senja itu, tepat saat matahari terbenam, mereka berdua menikmati ciuman pertama mereka, yang dilakukan dengan tulus dan penuh cinta. Kini, mereka berdua tahu bila mereka berdua saling memiliki dan mencintai, serta bersiap mengarungi kehidupan baru.

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya fanfict ini ending. Gomen ne kalau romance nya nggak terasa &amp; terkesan terlalu terburu - buru. Thanks bwt yg udah baca fanfict &amp; ngasih review. Tanpa reviewers author nggak bersemangat lanjutin fict ini sampai selesai.<br>**

**Oh ya, berhubung manga Naruto udah selesai, maka ini fanfict SasuSaku terakhir author. Selanjutnya, author bakal ngelanjutin fanfict yg masih on - going & nggak nulis fict di fandom Naruto lagi. (Sebetulnya sih author lagi bnyk ide bwt bikin fanfict baru di fandom Naruto dengan chara Sasuke. Sedih bgt ga bisa nulis fict di fandom Naruto lagi)**

**Gimana pendapat kalian soal Naruto chapter 700 ? Author sendiri kecewa banget. Rasa nge - fans author terhadap Sasuke langsung ilang. Sasuke jd jelek bgt, anak Sasuke pun jg freak gitu (mirip Karin ). Yang paling menyedihkan, Sasuke kyk mengembara & meninggalkan keluarga gitu. Sejujurnya, author ga terlalu suka dgn chara Itachi, face nya keriput gitu _ . Tapi, author ngerasa Itachi super ganteng setelah ngeliat Sasuke di chapter 700. (Seandainya Naruto ending di chpter 699 author udah cukup bahagia) #curhatgapenting  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to reviews :<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- madeh18 &amp; .1 : Ga ada penyakit apa - apa, kok.<strong>

**- Mantika : thanks ya.**

**- meme. chua : Iyah, pk tenaga super.. _ **

**- Guest : Ok, gpp :) Ini ending beneran lho**

**- Guest : Iya, cuma udah terlanjur pakai Sasuke - chan nih. Thanks bwt kritik nya**


End file.
